Falling Inside The Black
by angel-eyes8611
Summary: Suna is at war with Konoha, and the elders are at fault. Gaara must conquer or be conquered. A certain pink haired kunoichi is also on his mind... But the last time he saw her she ran out in tears, only to disappear from the ninja world entirely. Little does Gaara know, she has a little secret kept from him... A secret she'll keep hidden from him at all costs. Lemon. AU. {GaaSaku}
1. Falling In The Black

_**~* Falling Inside The Black *~**_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths_

_Can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black..._

* * *

Sakura chewed on her lip as she waited impatiently for Ino to arrive. She stared at the clock, mentally willing it to tick faster, when her door slammed open without warning. Ino was here, apparently, but Sakura was too wrapped up to lecture her on the rude arrival. Ino skidded around the corner and dashed into Sakura's bedroom, where said girl was practically shaking with anxiety.

"Is it true?!" Ino demanded.

"I don't know, Ino, I don't know! Why do you think I called you over? Oh, god... What if it's true... What if I'm..." Sakura held her face in her hands, incapable of finishing her sentence in fear of jinxing herself.

"Well, there's only one way to find out for sure... Lay down, Sakura." Ino instructed. Sakura did as she was told and laid back on her spacious mattress, arms covering her face. Ino knelt beside her and when they were both settled she lifted Sakura's shirt up just under her breasts- was it just her, or did they actually look larger?- and hovered her hands over her abdomen. Ino concentrated her chakra to her hands and scanned the area where Sakura's uterus would be, searching for any signs of a chakra signature that was separate from Sakura's own...

Ino gasped suddenly, and Sakura froze. Silence ensued, and for once Ino was rendered speechless.

"Ino? What is it? Come on... Talk to me..." Sakura begged.

"Sakura... You're pregnant." Said girl felt her heart skip a beat, and silent tears rolled down her cheeks. She, Haruno Sakura, was pregnant... And there was only one possibility as to who the father was...

"What do I do?" she whispered. Ino chewed on her lip and considered all the options.

"You could get it... _Taken care_ of..." Ino insinuated, but Sakura shook her head no.

"I can't do that..."

"There's always adoption..."

"I can't do that either! I've got to protect it myself! He'll come after it, I just know it..." Sakura sobbed hysterically. The gravity of the situation hit Ino, and realization dawned on her.

"You've got to get out of here, now." Ino demanded, pulling Sakura up from the bed. Ino ran over to the closet and pulled out a duffel bag, then began stuffing it full of random articles of clothing.

"Where do I go? He'll find me, he'll find us! And when he does, he'll-he'll-" Sakura felt the earlier anxiety she had pent up wash over her all at once and she hyperventilated. The air seemed to ellude her lungs and she gasped.

"Calm down, Sakura! You need to stay strong for yourself, and for this baby!" Sakura froze at the word 'baby', and slowly dropped her hands to her sides. She carefully placed her hands over her abdomen, as if she wasn't sure how to do it, and felt the hard, little protrusion that wasn't there before. You couldn't see a physical difference, but Sakura knew. It was obvious, she had just been in denial the last week. For the first time in months Sakura actually smiled, and, seeing her mood lift somewhat, Ino grinned back at her.

"You'll be a great mom, Sakura! And I'll be a kick-ass aunt!" Ino declared. Sakura rolled her eyes at her arrogant friend but the smile stayed on her face. A few more tears slipped out and Sakura knew what had to be done. Her eyes hardened in determination.

"I've got to get out of here... I'm going to protect this baby no matter what, even if it costs me my life. I won't let anyone hurt it. Not even Gaara."

* * *

_**Dear Ino,**_

_**6/14. I've finally arrived in Yukigakure. This place hasn't changed a bit since we were last here besides the Land of Snow changing to the Land of Spring, which makes 'Yukigakure' quite a contradicting name, though the land has normal spring, summer, autumn, and winter seasons now. The weather is nice and sunny, just like before, with occasional rain showers. There are fields of flowers everywhere you look. I've been working as a nurse, despite our level of medical skill as you well know, because it allows me to slip under the radar better. The pay isn't much, but it's enough... For now.**_

_**I don't hear much about the war from here. How is Konoha? I never would have imagined Konoha at war with Suna, not again after the treaty... But without Naruto and Tsunade around, conflict started back up between the villages... I wish I could have stayed, but I had no other choice... Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten... So many have already been lost, and that level of danger is a risk I cannot take. I still can't imagine a Konoha without Naruto... Please give my respects to all of them. How are you and Chouji? Some honeymoon you must have had with all the conflict lately, haha. Stay safe, Ino. Stay strong, and remember I'll always be here for you. So will Chouji. You two are some of the only people I have left, besides this little secret I carry inside me.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sakura**_

* * *

Blue eyes scanned the letter over multiple times before she slipped the letter back into the envelope with a relieved sigh. Tucking it under her arm, Ino dismissed the messenger who had brought it to her and turned back into her house. Her husband sat at the kitchen table, eyes bloodshot with bags underneath and expression worn. Chouji smiled up at her weakly as she walked into the room.

"It's from Sakura." Ino explained, holding out the letter. Chouji's eyes momentarily widened in surprise and he stood from the table to stand behind her. She opened it for him to read over her shoulder when he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her securely in his embrace. Ino leaned back into the warmth he provided and reread the letter, as he read it for the first time. Chouji chuckled lightly at the honeymoon statement and nodded in agreement; Ino rolled her eyes and muttered something that vaguely sounded like 'billboard brow'.

Moments of tense silence ensued after the inspection of the letter.

"What do we tell her?" Ino asked. Chouji silently considered her question.

"...Everything."

"Are you insane, Chouji? We can't do that! She's alone and worried enough as it is, we can't tell her everything..."

"We tell her as much as we can, then." Chouji placed his hands gently on her shoulders and turned her around to face him. Ino nervously chewed on her lip and looked down at her feet. All was silent except the occasional drip-drop from the leaky kitchen faucet.

"I wonder what Shikamaru would do..." She whispered quietly. Chouji's large hand cupped her chin and tilted her head up to meet his gaze. He smiled down at her, a smile which she returned through her teary eyes.

"I think Shikamaru would advise we tell her the truth." Chouji bent down and gingerly kissed her lips, thumbs wiping the offending moisture that slid down her cheeks. Ino then buried her face into his chest and Chouji rested his chin atop her head. After a few moments, he felt her heave a heavy sigh.

"Okay, okay, fine..." Ino grumbled, back to her normal self. They broke apart and went to the kitchen table to write. Ino retrieved a blank letter, an envelope, and a ballpoint pen before settling across her husband. Then she began scribbling furiously on the paper, a full page written in well under a minute.

"June 14... That was six months ago..." Chouji murmured quietly. Ino glanced up at him, an eye brow raised in question, before realization dawned on her. Ino gasped, her eyes wide and hands flew up to her mouth. When the initial shock died down she stared down at what she had written on the letter, eyes still wide. She picked the letter up, carefully read over what she wrote, and crumpled it up in a fist before tossing it into the trash. Fetching another blank letter, Ino began writing once more while Chouji occasionally gave his opinions.

After she finished writing Ino sealed the letter shut in its respective envelope, addressed it, and set it on the counter to put in the mail later. Picking up the last letter Sakura sent, Ino walked into her bedroom and pulled out a manilla envelope from underneath the mattress. She opened it and revealed the previous letters, a grand number of one total, and placed the most recent one inside. Ino slid the manilla envelope back under the mattress where it belonged and sighed.

* * *

Sakura sat in a rocking chair, slowly pushing herself back and forth with a foot while looking out her bedroom window. Small rain drops dotted the glass before her, the sky in a gray overcast that darkened the atmosphere. Foul weather was rare in Yukigakure, but when the weather was bad it wreaked havoc on the land. Sakura shivered lightly as gooseflesh broke out over her body and pulled a blanket around her shoulders. Clinging to it tightly, her mind wandered to her home.

"Konoha..." Sakura whispered sadly. What was going on there? Was the war over? Had they won, or... The sudden image of a familiar pale face, red hair, and black rimmed seafoam eyes invaded her mind unwillingly and Sakura actually flinched back at the thought. Thunder boomed from above and the power went out, the only light coming from the lightning that shot across the dark sky outside. In a break between the bouts of thunder a cry could be heard.

Sakura hurried over to the bassinet that sat beside her bed and scooped up the fussy child within, holding him to her chest and lightly swinging from side to side to soothe him. She walked over to the rocking chair and sat in it while quietly cooing to her distressed child.

"Shhh, it's okay... Mommy's here, it's okay..." Sakura whispered. She brushed away thick, dark red strands of hair out of the baby's face. His frantic crying eventually dimmed down to quiet hiccups as Sakura held him, and she grabbed a bottle off the dresser and began to feed him. She bent her head down and gently kissed the soft, pale skin of his forehead. When she sat up again she saw two little black rimmed, seafoam eyes gazing back up at her curiously. Sakura felt her heart ache at his visage and the father he resembled, but smiled nonetheless. She trailed a finger over his cheek, staring back into his eyes, when he caught her finger in his little hand and squeezed lightly as he suckled from the bottle. Sakura smiled as widely as her face would allow, her heart overflowing with emotion. Tears fell freely from her face and she whispered to him once more.

"I love you so much, Akira... Mommy won't let anyone hurt you, no matter what... Not even Daddy..."

* * *

A/N: This story will only be 5-6 chapters long, just a heads up. Hope you enjoy it! It's named after "Falling Inside The Black" by Skillet. If you haven't heard it, go look it up on you tube right now! :)

Thanks to everyone who views, reviews, follows, or favorites! Keep in mind that the more love this story gets, the more determined I will be to write and upload it. :3

I do not own Naruto... :(

What do you think Suna and Konoha are at war with each other, after all that's happened between the two villages? Review and tell me your opinion, I'll be waiting!


	2. Slipping Through The Cracks

_**~* Falling Inside The Black *~**_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths_

_Can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black..._

* * *

_**Dear Sakura,**_

_**10/11/12. Greetings from Konoha! Chouji says hello and wonders how you're doing, as do I. How are you doing? We are doing well, despite everything that's going on. The Akimichi's (including Chouji) and the Yamanaka's (not including me) will be sent out to the front lines of the battle soon. I'm dreading Chouji's departure, though he tells me not to worry. How could I not worry? What kind of wife wouldn't worry? I have to stay in the city to work at the hospital while he's out there risking his life! I have so many patients now, so many that I barely have enough time to see them all in a single day. Konoha is looking bleak but staying strong, as it always has. We will win this war, no matter what. In the words of Konoha's number one knuckle-headed ninja and the Rokudaime Hokage, believe it!**_

_**We miss you, Sakura, and we need you. Not just me and Chouji, but the whole village. I hope you can come back home someday. Despite the optimistic attitude we try to hold, I can't help but be paranoid. Suna is strong... So much stronger than we remembered. Konoha has almost been taken over multiple times, but we stay strong and ward them off. I'm afraid we may not last much longer... The Kazekage has ordered us to surrender peacefully, but we won't go down without a fight. I'm still shocked that after all our villages have been through together, we're at war... After what happened between Gaara and Naruto, we're fighting... After what happened between you and Gaara, and the end result... But he doesn't know, does he? For now, that's a good thing.**_

_**If I don't write back in a year, do not come back to Konoha.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Ino & Chouji**_

* * *

_Sakura pulled her cloak around herself tightly, the wind whipping up the sand underneath her sandal-clad feet. The sand slipped slightly under her and it made traveling quite a work out. Sakura gritted her teeth with irritation when she felt a sharp pain in her foot. She winced and plopped down in the sand to inspect the blisters that had been rubbed into the bottom of her foot. Angry, inflamed red sores were revealed from underneath her sandal, blood trickling down her heel. With a single glowing finger she healed them all at once, then straightened herself back up and resumed walking. Sakura felt she was in need of a break when spotted what appeared to be a temple in the desert._

_Sakura trotted over to the refuge and stood in the entrance way, which protected her from the unrelenting onslaughts of wind her though she was still out in the open. As she walked farther inside Sakura squinted at the walls around her, scrutinizing the stability of the edifice. The walls were made of thick sandstone bricks, which was what most of the buildings in Suna were composed of. Satisfied with her inspection, Sakura continued into the temple._

_When the pink haired kunoichi rounded the corner she felt a light flutter of a familiar chakra signature from deeper in the building. She frowned at the chakra signature she recognized but could not seem to place, and ventured deeper into the temple. The signature didn't get stronger the closer she got, rather it flickered dangerously. Being the medic-nin she was, Sakura realized at once that this person was hurt if not seriously injured. She sped through the dark, maze-like building in quick pursuit of the fading chakra signature when she came upon a small room with what appeared to be a shrine in the back. It was then that she realized she wasn't in just any temple, she was in the legendary Wind Shrine. Involuntarily, facts from textbooks flooded her mind as she peered around herself in search of the chakra signature._

_Sakura squinted through the darkness and could make out a vague figure leaning against a wall in the corner. She could hear quick deep breaths in the silence._

_"Hello? Who's there?" she called out. The heavy breathing she heard immediately ceased at the sound of her voice._

_"I know you're hurt, let me help you..." Sakura felt around the darkness and went toward the shadowed figure on the ground._

_"...Sakura?" Said girl froze in place at the sound of his voice. Memories flooded her mind at the familiar chakra signature and the deep, raspy voice that called out her name._

_"Gaara...?" Sakura asked, surprised. She held onto the wall and walked forward until she stood above the figure. Sakura bent down on her knees and placed herself in front of him. She lightly rested her hand on his arm and scanned his body only to find multiple wounds. Deep lacerations marred his torso and Sakura gasped at the damage._

_"What happened to you?" Sakura demanded. Gaara remained silent before answering quietly._

_"It's nothing."_

_"It's not nothing, you're in critical condition! Come here so I can fix you." Sakura reached out and gently touched his bicep, fingers slick with what she could only assume was blood. Without another word, she got to work. Sakura's brow furrowed as she concentrated on mending his wounds, lacing the tissue fibers back together on a microscopic level. Luckily for her, she was skilled enough not to need direct light to see what she was doing._

_After a whole hour of painstaking work Sakura sat back with a sigh, finally satisfied._

_"You don't have any open wounds anymore and I healed all the internal injuries. You still have multiple contusions but those will heal on their own in time, especially under the influence of your bijuu..." Gaara remained silent as he experimentally moved his arm, before standing. His full height towered over Sakura, who still sat on the ground near him._

_"...Arigatou."_

_"No problem! Now you can be on your way, just be more careful from now on..." Sakura looked up at him sharply. He stared at her from above, gaze undecipherable._

_"I was on my way to Suna, coincidentally... I've been traveling through Wind country on the way to Suna for a mission to work at the hospital and teach the aspiring Suna medic-nin." Gaara nodded in understanding, remembering how he had called for her... Under the pretense of needing her medic skills. Seafoam eyes, much more accustom to the dark than normal, traced over the silky strands that was her hair, bright jade eyes, pale complexion, and finally settled on her pink lips that moved with each word she spoke. Gaara subconsciously licked his own in response, but she didn't notice._

_Sakura stood up sharply, beaming up at him, when she reeled and gripped the wall for support. Gaara's brow furrowed in concern._

_"I'm okay, I'm just a little disoriented from healing... I'll walk it off." She answered the silent question in his eyes. Sakura pushed herself off the wall and attempted to walk forward when her vision grew spotty. Nausea hit her suddenly and her legs failed underneath her, which sent the girl stumbling into the arms of the awaiting Kazekage. Gaara caught her in his arms in an instant, ninja reflexes kicking in. Sakura blushed furiously, but luckily her face was hidden in his chest so that he couldn't see. She couldn't help but notice how strong he felt... Lean, toned muscle could be felt underneath his vest. It was then that Sakura noticed he had ditched his usual Kazekage garb, and her inner self cheered in victory. Sakura mentally chided herself and banished all perverted thoughts while Gaara gently guided her down back to the floor, back leaning against the wall once more, and sat beside her._

_"...Okay, maybe I won't walk it off... I'll rest here for a little while. When you leave can you do me a favor? Don't tell Naruto about my little spell. You'd think becoming Hokage would mature him, but he'd still freak out if he heard about this..." Sakura grumbled sheepishly, embarrassed by her moment of weakness in front of the Kazekage. When he didn't make any move to leave, Sakura looked up at him questioningly. He simply stared back at her, gaze undecipherable._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I'm waiting."_

_"For...?" Sakura drug out._

_"I'm waiting for you to recover." He stated simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"Why? I can take care of myself." Sakura grumbled, easily irritated in her fatigued state. Gaara looked at her with the eyes of a patient parent upon a child throwing a tantrum._

_"You helped me, so it's only fitting that I return the favor. As Kazekage I don't enjoy feeling indebted to others." He lied through his teeth, hiding his genuine concern._

_"Oh." Minutes ticked on, and Sakura struggled to find something to break the awkward silence. Gaara remained oblivious to her inner conflict. That, or he simply didn't care._

_"Thank you for waiting for me..." She finally said. Gaara turned to face her, seafoam meeting jade._

_"You're bleeding." Sakura frowned and looked down at herself, only to discover he was right. Her left hand was skinned open and blood ran down her arm. It was a minor injury, but it stung now that she paid attention to it._

_"The skin must have broken when I leaned on the wall..." She grumbled. Sakura concentrated her chakra to heal the wound when Gaara's hands grabbed her own. Sakura's head whipped around to face him, eyes wide with surprise._

_"You can't possibly consider healing yourself in the state you're currently in." Gaara said, his voice hard. Sakura almost gaped in response, but managed to regain her composure._

_"What else should I do? I don't want the wound to get infected." Sakura defended herself. Her gaze flicked from his eyes, down to their joined hands, and back up to his eyes again. Gaara remained silent, watching her every move in quiet contemplation._

_"I can heal you." Sakura looked at him in disbelief._

_"How?"_

_"...Do you trust me?" He asked silently, eyes seeking something within her own. Sakura was taken aback by his sudden question._

_"...Yes." She admitted softly. Sakura raised her eyes to meet his when she noticed his gaze was practically smoldering. She swallowed silently and thanked the darkness of the room to hide the flush that covered her face. Gaara slowly guided her injured hand up to his face, eyes never straying from her own, and his tongue snaked out of his mouth and lightly traced the wound on her hand. Sakura's eyes widened and she gasped, but Gaara wouldn't let her jerk her hand back. He held it tightly in his own and continued to lap at the blood there, staring into her eyes intently all the while. It wasn't long before the wound was healed, but he didn't stop. Gaara pulled her closer and licked up her arm at the blood that had dried there. Sakura squirmed under the feeling of his hot mouth on her skin, letting out a small whimper._

_When all of the coppery fluid was gone he remained still, never letting go of her hand. He looked back up at her face and was shocked by what he saw there. Sakura was flushed, teeth gripping her bottom lip, and her eyes were shut tightly. If Gaara didn't know any better, he would have guessed she was actually enjoying herself..._

_"Gaara...?" she whispered, his name spilling from her lips like music to his ears. The urgency in her voice shocked him even more, and he made up his mind. Gaara gripped her waist firmly and yanked her into his lap, her slim legs straddling him, before he assaulted her mouth with his own. Sakura's eyes widened momentarily before instinct kicked in. Gaara's tongue traced the entrance of her mouth and she gladly obliged, opening her lips for him to gain what he sought. Sakura clung to his shoulders, the back of his neck, his hair, anything she could get her hands on. Gaara's hands gripped her hips almost painfully and he thrusted up to her. Surprising him yet again, she ground back down onto him in response. Sakura broke the kiss by taking his bottom lip in between her teeth and lightly tugging, to which he groaned lustfully._

_Hands found their way from Sakura's hips up underneath the hem of her shirt, teasing the flesh there. Sakura shivered as one hand slowly traveled up her ribs and lightly traced the edge of her bra before slipping underneath it to fondle her awaiting breast. Sakura panted under his touch, her breaths uneven and ragged, and Gaara's other hand traveled downward ever so slowly. Softly, he caressed his way down her stomach until the waistband of her shorts hindered his quest. It didn't deter him in the least, and he instead used it to his advantage. Gaara slipped his hand underneath her shorts and over her panties, using the fabric between them to tease her senseless. When he slid his middle finger down her lips and pushed the button-like erectile tissue that was her clitoris, swollen and full of blood, in a circular motion Sakura's body went rigid. A gasp and a loud cry that echoed off the temple walls heralded her climax as she spasmed over him, gripping his shoulders almost painfully. The sound of Sakura being under such intense pleasure pushed Gaara over the edge, and he could hold back no longer. He needed her... And he needed her now._

_With a primitive growl Gaara pushed Sakura down onto the dusty floor of the temple, both of them laying on her cloak, and he hovered over her without a second's hesitation. He braced himself on his elbows and positioned himself between her legs before grinding his hips hard into hers. Through the satisfied haze of post-orgasm, Sakura barely registered what was about to happen. She watched Gaara slide his pants down to his knees before roughly yanking her shorts off, panties and all. The feeling of his hot, throbbing length pressed against her inner thigh was like a slap in the face. Her eyes widened in realization of the sin they were committing and she gasped. What did they think they were doing? He was the Kazekage and she was a normal Konoha kunoichi, and this was neither the time nor the place for such things. They needed to stop before things went too far... They needed to have a serious talk._

_"Wait... We can't do this." Gaara was too busy pulling Sakura's shirt up to notice. He slipped his hand underneath her and unclasped her bra before flinging it away with her shorts and panties, lost somewhere in the darkness._

_"Gaara..." Sakura warned, but he was too far gone to stop now. Gaara fingered her nipples into hard points, to which she involuntarily groaned at. She felt her resolve slowly slipping away as he left a trail of hot, open-mouthed kisses from her breasts up to her neck, purposefully leaving love bites all the while as telltale signs of what they were doing. When he made his way up to her face he pushed her lips open with his tongue and kissed her like a man starved. The slick feeling of their tongues wrestling together made Sakura grow hot and moist with need, and she flushed. A string of saliva was left unbroken between their mouths when he pulled back to look at her face._

_Gaara looked deeply into her eyes for a few seconds before he pushed himself inside her with a deliberately slow thrust. Sakura winced at the initial discomfort (ninja training had torn at most of her hymen to begin with, though she was still technically a virgin...) but she was touched by his consideration. Doubts still swirled in her mind, but they were temporarily overlooked by the feeling of his hot member deep inside her. As she adjusted to his intrusion Sakura rolled her hips experimentally, to which he groaned at. Gaara continued to stare at her expression as he slowly pulled himself out of her, and Sakura watched the gentle look in his eyes turn hard and demanding._

_Without warning, Gaara set the pace in a pounding rhythm. He pushed her across the floor with each thrust and put his elbows down over her shoulders to keep her in place as he unrelentingly slammed into her, and she locked her ankles around his waist. Sakura clawed at his back and cried out in pleasure as a hot feeling coursed throughout her body. Gaara's hard, measured thrusts soon became frantic as he lost control. Gaara pushed himself off his elbows momentarily to pull Sakura's sandaled legs up over his shoulders, then he continued his onslaught. The new position allowed for deeper penetration and Sakura found herself arching her back to meet each thrust he provided, until she was cumming all over again. A strangled moan escaped her lips as her vaginal walls spasmed around him, and Gaara pounded into her a few more times before he snapped. His body went taut and Sakura felt his member grow harder before contracting and spewing his juices inside her. Gaara gave a deep shout as he climaxed, convulsing above her before eventually stilling._

_Neither of them said a word when he climbed off of her, slipping out of her warmth. All was quiet as he pulled his pants back up and Sakura felt around for her shorts, panties, and bra. She hastily pulled her panties and shorts on and shoved her bra in the sleeve of her coat, not even bothering to put it on, before running out of the temple and leaving behind the impassively silent Gaara, who did not make any move to chase after her._

_Tears ran down her face as she ran, the bright light outside dazing her momentarily. Sakura bounded back the way she came and cried all the while. She had done something she regretted, something she could never take back... And now she could never face him again. Not without seriously falling for him. Sakura laughed at herself bitterly. She had finally gotten over Sasuke, finally gotten her freedom... And now she was trapped with feelings for the emotionally-damaged Kazekage. Could she never catch a break? Why did she always fall for the broken ones, the ones incapable of giving her anything in return?_

_Sakura stopped walking and stood staring at the sand beneath her feet, remembering her mission. Gathering up all the resolve she could muster, Sakura turned back around and continued on to Suna. When she passed the temple once more she made sure not to look at it, though she couldn't help but notice the building lacked even a single chakra signature._

_Sakura didn't catch even a glimpse of Gaara the whole time during her mission, not that she was particularly looking for him... But it was almost as if he was avoiding her._

* * *

Sakura sat straight up in bed, gasping for air as cold sweat slicked her body. She was uncomfortably hot and her night clothes stuck to her frame from the moisture. Instinctively Sakura checked on the small bundle in the bassinet by her bedside but he was perfectly still- save for the rises and falls of his little chest- and slept peacefully. The mother sighed in relief and settled back down in bed, though there was no chance of her going back to sleep after the dream she just had. Her mind wandered back to the nightmare she had just woken from... Or rather, memory.

Sakura turned and laid on her side, facing the sleeping child. She watched him dream in utter tranquility, his little face free of any blemishes or lines. Akira was so innocent, so carefree, and Sakura would die trying to keep it that way. His lips were thin and a soft pink; when he exhaled they shook lightly. His full, round cheeks just begged to be pinched, and Sakura happily obliged when he was awake. Akira's eyes... They were exactly like Gaara's, black rimmed and seafoam, and his hair matched his father's as well. Sakura's heart ached looking at her son, sometimes. He looked so much like Gaara, there was simply no mistaking who his father was. It was partially for this reason that Sakura had to leave Konoha- if Suna won the war, the resemblance would be unmistakeable.

...What would Gaara do if he knew? Sakura shuddered at the thought, though she also felt a twinge of hope flutter in her chest. Gaara had been through so much in his own childhood, she didn't have the faintest idea what his reaction would be if he knew he had a child himself. Gaara was capable of a lot of dreadful things... And though Sakura didn't want to believe it, she wouldn't risk any harm befalling her son. She wouldn't allow Akira to fall into Gaara's hands, especially when she didn't know what he would do. But what if he would accept him... Even if Gaara wanted nothing to do with Sakura, the thought that he would accept their child gave her hope... Sakura shook her head sadly, tears falling from her eyes. Gaara accepting Akira as his son was all she could ever ask for, but it would be a gamble to reveal him... And so Sakura fled, hiding their son away. The risk was too great, and she was not willing to take it.

* * *

A/N: As always, thanks for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It means a lot to me, really. The more attention this story gets, the harder I'll try to make it amazing and upload regularly...

What do you think Sakura should have done? Was her reason for hiding away justifiable? Review and tell me your thoughts! Also, I do not own Naruto... Unfortunately... X3


	3. Falling To The Depths

_**~* Falling Inside The Black *~**_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths_

_Can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black..._

* * *

Gaara stood in the former Hokage's office and looked out the window at the stone face of Naruto up on the mountain. His face was just as Gaara remembered- his large, toothful grin was so large it forced his eyes shut, whisker marks set deep into his cheeks. Guilt ate at Gaara and he forced himself to look away from the Hokage monument and instead focus on the village before him and the vast forests that was Fire country... And the fact that it was now all his.

Konoha had been taken over just under a week ago, after months of fighting, yet Gaara couldn't make himself proud of this fact. He had stolen what was not rightfully his and so many lives had been lost because of it. He felt as if he had betrayed Naruto by sacking Konoha. Gaara knew that most of Naruto's precious people had been killed in this war, but there was simply no avoiding it... When Gaara had to choose between being walked on by the Konoha's elders or providing the best for his own village, the latter won by a long shot. Now that he had both Wind and Fire country under his control, Gaara had a lot of work ahead of him.

Gaara gave a tired sigh and shut his eyes, lightly rubbing his temples when there was a knock on the door. He strode over to the mahogany desk and slowly sat behind it, swallowing guilt all the while.

"Enter." At once, the door opened and in walked none other than Temari and Kankuro. They nodded respectfully before standing in front of him.

"Status report?" Gaara asked. Kankuro nodded and stepped back, allowing Temari to speak first.

"We searched the whole village and all the residences within to confiscate all weapons, until the inner threats have been eliminated."

"These Leaf ninja have a lot of spirit. We should keep an eye on them for a few years before trusting them." Kankuro cut in. Temari shot her brother an annoyed glance at his interruption but held her tongue. Gaara nodded in understanding, purposefully overlooking his siblings' bickering.

"The famed 'Konoha Eleven' generation, now all powerful jonin, have all been accounted for, as well as their respective sensei. Well, all except one..." Temari handed over a clipboard to Gaara, who took it and scanned its contents. It read:

_Maito Gai: deceased_

_Hyuuga Neji: restrained_

_Tenten: deceased_

_Rock Lee: deceased_

_Kurenai Yuhi: restrained_

_Inuzuka Kiba: restrained_

_Hyuuga-Uzumaki Hinata: restrained_

_Aburame Shino: restrained_

_Sarutobi Asuma: deceased_

_Akimichi Chouji: restrained_

_Akimichi-Yamanaka Ino: restrained_

_Nara Shikamaru: deceased_

_Hatake Kakashi: restrained_

_Uzumaki Naruto: deceased_

_Uchiha Sasuke: deceased_

_Haruno Sakura: unknown_

Gaara forced his expression to be blank, but the slight narrowing of his eyes gave him away.

"We've interrogated all six of the surviving Konoha Eleven, but none of them would say where Haruno disappeared to or why... We do have one lead though." Temari continued. Gaara looked up at her expectantly, raising a single non-existent brow. Temari nodded and Kankuro pulled a large manilla envelope from his robe and set it gently on the desk before the Kazekage. Gaara looked at it curiously and opened it to reveal a total of two letters sitting inside.

"We found this in the residence of Akimichi Chouji, who's wife is Yamanaka Ino. As we all know, Yamanaka and Haruno were very close... And we have reason to believe these letters are from Haruno herself."

"I understand." Gaara made no move to read the letters and instead looked back at his siblings.

"Prepare a retrieval team. I don't want any leaf ninja chuunin rank and higher to step a foot outside this village... That includes Haruno. You are dismissed."

"Yes, Kazekage-sama." Temari and Kankuro nodded respectfully once more before turning to leave. Gaara waited for their respective footsteps to fade into nothingness before he opened the first letter of two.

* * *

_**Dear Ino,**_

_**11/21. I've just crossed the border between Fire country and the Land of Snow, now called the Land of Spring. I haven't been this far north since I went on a mission with Team 7 back when we were genin. It's much more relaxed up here; the atmosphere is perfect and exactly what I need given my condition. I know that the Land of Spring borders Fire Country, but I think if I travel north enough I'll stay hidden. I plan to file for residency in the ninja village Yukigakure, that way even if Gaara somehow manages to find me here I'll be protected. Yukigakure possesses an unusually advanced level of technology when compared to other countries and their ninja wear special chakra armor that makes them virtually immune to ninjutsu and genjutsu. This is the safest place I could think of to hide out in.**_

_**How are you and Chouji doing? How is Konoha? I miss you guys already. Stay strong, Ino.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sakura**_

* * *

Gaara inspected the first letter deeply, looking for a hidden meaning behind each word.

"So she was headed to Yukigakure, of all places..." Gaara murmured to himself. He had to admit, he never would have thought she would go there and it might be tricky retrieving her if she had already filed for residency. If she hadn't, then getting her back would only require issuing a warrant for her arrest and sending it Yukigakure, then waiting for them to ship her back.

Gaara glanced back at the letter and frowned at the words 'given my condition'. Her condition? Was she sick, perhaps? The air would be much cleaner and healthier in the Land of Spring...

His own name jumped out from the page at him and he was taken aback.

"She was already suspecting I would look for her? ...That's very perceptive, even for you Sakura..."

Gaara opened the next letter and began reading.

* * *

_**Dear Ino,**_

_**6/14. I've finally arrived in Yukigakure. This place hasn't changed a bit since we were last here besides the Land of Snow changing to the Land of Spring, which makes 'Yukigakure' quite a contradicting name, though the land has normal spring, summer, autumn, and winter seasons now. The weather is nice and sunny, just like before, with occasional rain showers. There are fields of flowers everywhere you look. I've been working as a nurse, despite our level of medical skill as you well know, because it allows me to slip under the radar better. The pay isn't much, but it's enough... For now.**_

_**I don't hear much about the war from here. How is Konoha? I never would have imagined Konoha at war with Suna, not again after the treaty... But without Naruto and Tsunade around, conflict started back up between the villages... I wish I could have stayed, but I had no other choice... Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten... So many have already been lost, and that level of danger is a risk I cannot take. I still can't imagine a Konoha without Naruto... Please give my respects to all of them. How are you and Chouji? Some honeymoon you must have had with all the conflict lately, haha. Stay safe, Ino. Stay strong, and remember I'll always be here for you. So will Chouji. You two are some of the only people I have left, besides this little secret I carry inside me.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Sakura**_

* * *

"So she did arrive in Yukigakure, and judging by her employment she has gained residency... This will be troublesome..."

Gaara scanned the letter for hidden meanings but found none. When he read the part where Sakura reminisced about Konoha and her fallen friends Gaara inwardly winced, knowing it was all by his hand... Though it was necessary for his village. Swallowing his guilt, Gaara read on.

"You two are some of the only people I have left, besides this little secret I carry inside me..." Gaara repeated with a confused scowl.

"This little secret I carry... _Inside_ me...? She can't possibly be... Pregnant?" Gaara felt an unprecedented wave of jealousy hit him and he momentarily saw red at the thought of Sakura carrying some other man's child. The emotion took him by complete surprise, and for the life of him Gaara didn't know why that thought had bothered him so much. The Shukaku swirled dangerously within him and Gaara took a deep breath in order to calm himself.

"I mustn't jump to conclusions..." Gaara stared at the two letters before him and slowly nodded as a plan began to form in his head. Turning his attention back to his two countries, Gaara's brow furrowed in thought. The countries of Wind and Fire were the two largest in the ninja world... Never before had someone conquered both or ruled over such a huge amount of land. It would be difficult to govern it all alone... Gaara needed someone to rule with him, someone he trusted and who was familiar with Fire country. Only then could a joint-partnership truly work...

"Matsuri." Gaara's voice snapped through the silence. Seemingly out of no where the girl appeared, like any dutiful assistant beckoned by her master.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama?" Matsuri bowed respectfully.

"Bring me Hatake Kakashi."

"Yes, sir, Kazekage-sama." The girl bowed once more before leaving to carry out the task, and Gaara waited until she was gone to sit back in his chair with a tired sigh. The image of a pink haired woman invaded his mind unwillingly, her visage seemingly burned into the back of his lids every time he shut his eyes. Where was she now? When Gaara had sacked Konoha he secretly had his eye out for her, but she was no where to be found. By the time he had an explanation for what had happened between them nearly a year ago, she had already disappeared... And now she might be carrying another man's child...

Gaara felt he only had himself to blame for not stepping up earlier to claim Sakura. He should have told her how he felt that day in the temple, but after seeing the regretful look in her eyes after they had made love Gaara held back. He avoided her from then on, either to spare her or because he was afraid to confront her and get rejected... He still didn't know which of the two was the real reason, due to denial. Regardless, he had finally made up his mind. He would tell Sakura the next chance he got, despite what she would say or how she'd react. Gaara knew that Sakura probably hated him now, she certainly had enough reason to with him conquering her home and killing her precious people not to mention what had gone down between them, but he would still try.

That's how love works, after all.

* * *

Sakura held the newborn in her arms and handed her over to the awaiting mother in the hospital bed.

"She's so beautiful, don't you think Sakura?" the dark haired woman asked, beaming. Sakura smiled down at her.

"She is very beautiful, Kazahana-san."

"Oh please Sakura, call me Koyuki. We go way back, after all." Koyuki looked back down at her daughter and grinned.

"Okay, Koyuki-san..." Sakura said, unsure. Sakura could hardly believe that she was assigned to have Kazahana Koyuki as a patient, after all these years. Naruto would be pea green with envy if he could see her now. Sakura smiled at that thought.

"What should I name her?" Koyuki suddenly asked. Sakura was taken aback.

"That is entirely up to you, Kaza- uh, Koyuki-san." Sakura corrected herself with a smile, but Koyuki was too busy fawning over her newborn daughter to notice. Sakura looked at the new mother with sympathy, remembering back a few months ago going through the same thing Koyuki was now.

"KOYUKI!" yelled a voice from down the hall. Then, before anyone could say anything, a dark haired man dashed past the room and down the hall. Sakura walked to the door and peered down the corridor, then frowned. The crazies normally didn't escape long enough to get to this section of the hospital...

Koyuki merely sighed and grumbled, using her free hand to cover her eyes. When Sakura looked back at the door the man came skidding through, almost knocking her over.

"Koyuki, there you are! I'm so sorry I'm late, did you have the baby alrea...dy?" The man stared at the pink little bundle in his wife's arms and his bottom lip trembled as he held back tears. Koyuki rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless. She beckoned him with a finger and he lurched forward as if a string held him to the digit. When Koyuki offered the baby for him to hold he stepped back and frowned sheepishly.

"You don't want to hold our daughter?"

"I uh, don't know how to hold her... I don't want to drop her..."

"You won't drop her, Kosuke. Here, hold her like this." The man, Kosuke, carefully took the baby from his wife's arms and held her tightly to his chest.

"Hey there, sweetie... I'm your Daddy..." A single tear of joy leaked from the man's eye and he sat down next to his wife who gazed at the baby lovingly.

"What should we name her?"

"Let's name her Misao, after your mother." Kosuke suggested. Koyuki's eyes widened and she grinned widely with a nod.

"Misao it is." Sakura quietly watched the father hold his child from the doorway with a pang of regret, though she hid it under a happy facade.

"I'll check up on you and Misao-chan tomorrow, Koyuki-san. Oyasuminasai." Sakura smiled at the happy family who didn't seem to notice her departure. Sakura left the room without another word to retrieve her things.

"See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan! Thank you so much for working overtime on such short notice." The receptionist said cheerfully as Sakura got ready to go home.

"You, too, Yume-chan..." Sakura smiled politely at the girl behind the counter. She zipped her jacket up as she walked out of the hospital, a slight breeze blowing through her hair. The evening air was fresh and Sakura began her walk home through the village of Yukigakure. She had a long day at the hospital, going into work at six in the morning and unexpectedly having to work overtime until ten at night. The image of the loving father holding his dear child painfully reminded Sakura of the one thing she could never provide for her son...

At the thought of her son, Sakura pulled out her cell phone and called her babysitter.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Misaki-chan, it's Sakura. I just wanted to call and say I might be a little late, I had to work overtime today... Would it be alright if you watched Akira a little while longer? I'll pay extra, of course."

"No, that's okay Sakura-san! I'm actually not watching Akira-kun anymore, your sister came by and took over, haha." Sakura's brow furrowed and she scowled, a prickling sense of paranoia filling her.

"E-excuse me? I don't have a sister..." Sakura's voice trembled and she began to walk faster. Something wasn't right, her ninja instincts practically screamed at her.

"Oh... Well, there was a man and a woman who told me Akira-kun was their nephew and that they could watch him, so I went home."

"Misaki... Who the hell is watching my son?" Sakura yelled into the phone as she broke out into a run.

"...Oh my god, Sakura-san, I'm so sorry! They were so believable, I didn't think anything of it!" Misaki cried. Sakura took a deep breath in order to calm herself. She needed answers, and she could only get them if she remained in control of herself. Kakashi had taught her that years ago.

"Calm down, Misaki! Tell me... What did they look like?" Sakura kept her voice professional as she jogged down the street.

"The man was tall, had brown hair, wore all black and had weird make up on... And the woman had sandy blonde hair pulled back into four spiky pony tails... They looked like shinobi." Sakura felt her heart skip a beat in her chest and she gasped as Misaki gave two disturbingly familiar profiles. _No, it can't be... How did he find me?!_

"Sakura-san? Should we call the police?" Misaki asked frantically. Sakura took a deep breath and shook her head no.

"Iie, that's quite alright Misaki-chan. I'll take care of it, arigatou." Sakura hit the end button and shut her phone before Misaki could make any more protests. Sakura felt her chakra respond to her mood, adrenaline heavily pumping through her veins. She hadn't had a battle since before Akira was born and her fists physically ached to be punched into something, preferably human.

"I swear to god, Gaara, if you do anything to Akira... Lay even one grain of sand on my son and I'll kill you myself..." Sakura growled venomously to no one in particular. She ran until she saw her home. She could tell from the outside that all the lights were out, and it appeared as if no one was in.

Sakura masked her chakra and silently slipped into her house, eyes searching the darkness for any suspicious looking figures. The kitchen was empty, the dining room was empty, the living room was empty... Sakura quietly tip toed to her bedroom. At first it appeared to be empty, but Sakura knew better...

"Hello, Sakura. Long time, no see..." Came a familiar voice from the corner of the room. The lights flicked on revealing Temari, who was pushing herself back and forth in the rocking chair and holding a sleeping Akira in her arms.

"Shh... You'll wake the baby."

"Temari, give Akira back to me... Now." Sakura hissed through clenched teeth. Temari grinned at her and looked down at the baby in her arms.

"The resemblance is really quite shocking, isn't it Kankuro?" Sakura's eyes darted around the room for the male shinobi but she was too late. Kankuro grabbed her from behind and restrained her with his chakra strings, much like Chiyo-baasama had done years before. Sakura was way too out of practice to ward him off.

"He's the spitting image of his father..." Kankuro answered his sister's question with an amused chuckle.

"He looks just like Gaara when he was a baby. Do you remember?"

"Of course I remember. What's his name again? Akira?" Sakura glared at them both, refusing to answer.

"Akira, huh... I like that. It's a strong name, which is fitting. Sabaku no Akira..." Temari mused, cooing down at the adorable child sleeping in her arms.

"He's a Haruno." Sakura spat, animosity dripping from her tone of voice. Testing the chakra strings, she lurched forward only to be yanked back painfully to the floor.

"We don't want to hurt you Sakura, but you have to return with us." Kankuro warned, his chakra threads held tightly from his fingertips. Sakura measured the limit of her mobility from her previous lurch and thought of a plan. For once, she was glad she was being so underestimated. When she made her move they wouldn't even see it coming.

"Give me back my son!" Sakura roared savagely, tears running down her face twisted with anger. She directed her chakra with expert precision into small chakra scalpels, small enough to be nearly unnoticeable yet deadly.

"That's all up to Gaara... For now, we have to return. Believe me Sakura, we won't hurt him. He's our nephew, and probably the only one I'll ever have. I can only hope Kankuro never procreates..." Temari grumbled under her breath, focusing her attention back to the baby in her arms. When Kankuro turned away from her to glare at Temari, Sakura made her move. It took less than a second to sever the chakra strings with her scalpels and Sakura shot forth to incapacitate Kankuro first, who was the bigger threat and currently the one without a baby in his arms.

Taken by surprise, Kankuro whirled around and barely pushed Sakura's arm away just in time to dodge a chakra scalpel aimed for his chest. Sakura sliced Kankuro's face from temple to jaw, the deep laceration gushing blood in only a matter of seconds. The puppet master hissed in pain and aimed a swing at Sakura's stomach, but she was light on her feet and easily dodged. The pink haired kunoichi dropped down to a squat and swept Kankuro's legs out from under him with a swift side kick. He fell to the ground with a force that rattled the windows in their frames and Temari stared wide eyed at the scene before her, Akira waking with a startled cry.

Sakura shot forth without a moment to waste to snatch her child out of the Sand kunoichi's arms when she felt a sharp prick in her calf, directly where her peroneal artery was located... Realization dawned on Sakura and she cussed under her breath before falling to the floor, mind dizzy and vision spotted. Kankuro pushed himself off the ground, now standing over her, and Sakura could vaguely make out the shape of senbon slicked with poison in his hand. The last thing she heard before falling unconscious was Akira's cries.

* * *

A/N: Hooray for the dramatic 'I-left-my-kid-with-the-babysitter-and-someone-from-my-past-came-and-kidnapped-them' scenes! XD

As always, thank you all so much for viewing, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It's a serious boost for my self esteem in my sad, sad life... Alas, I do not own Naruto... *sniffle* :(

What do you think Gaara will do when he finds out about Sakura running away and hiding their child? How will he react to it all? Review and tell me about it, I'll be waiting! :3


	4. Can I Ever Go Back?

A/N: Okay, before I started this chapter I just wanted to clear up some confusion. Someone told me that they didn't understand why Gaara would risk another war with Yukigakure just for Sakura, because he just got out of a war. I apologize for not making myself clear before. Gaara planned to send a warrant for Sakura as a missing nin, and so he sent Temari and Kankuro to retrieve her. War and crisis avoided, not that Yukigakure would want to go to war with Gaara, who has united both Wind and Fire countries as one, and is the leader of all the ninja within. He is quite a force to be reckoned with, even more so than before. Anyway... Please forgive me for not making myself clear, and please continue on with the story. :)

* * *

_**~* Falling Inside The Black *~**_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths_

_Can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black..._

* * *

"Enter," Gaara stated at the knock on his door. After a bit of shuffling in walked Matsuri and Baki, the latter leading forth a shackled Kakashi by the arm. The Copy Ninja was in a sorry state, to say the least: his silver hair was tangled, he was dirty all over, and old battle wounds could be seen from his torn clothing.

"Sit." The Kazekage directed the silver haired jonin to the chair in front of his desk.

"Matsuri, get water." Said girl left immediately to do what was asked of her. She returned momentarily with two glasses, one for Kakashi and the other for Gaara himself. Matsuri handed the Copy Ninja the glass, and he took it gratefully before sipping from it through his mask. He gulped it down in only a matter of moments, and Matsuri took the empty cup from him. The Sand kunoichi then left them in peace, but Baki remained.

"Baki, you are dismissed as well." The older jonin's head snapped up to look at Gaara incredulously.

"But Kazekage-sama, that's dangerous-"

"I said you're _dismissed_." Gaara snapped with authority, not liking to repeat himself. Baki immediately shut his mouth and nodded respectively, though the conflict was clear in his eyes, and shut the heavy wooden door behind him with a seemingly inaudible click. Gaara knew that Baki would stand outside the door with the guards, ready to jump in at the first sign of danger, but Gaara also knew that wouldn't be necessary. Once again he motioned to the chair in front of him, signaling Kakashi to sit. Said man slumped down in the seat, as if he hadn't sat in days. He probably hadn't.

"Fancy seeing you here, Gaara." Kakashi waved his hand, gesturing to the Hokage's office around them. An air of disdain shadowed his comment, though he said it like one greeting an old friend midday at the grocery store. An eye crinkle was the only indication of his smile, real or not. Gaara remained emotionless and simply stared, ignoring the comment. Even if he were to reply, what would he say? 'Nice to see you too, some war we're having'? Dreadful conversationalist he was, even Gaara knew there was nothing acceptable to say in this instance. Besides, silence had yet to fail him.

"I want to make a deal with you." Gaara started, getting right down to business.

"And what can I offer that the Kazekage wants? You already have the two largest countries in the ninja world under your control... I wonder, would that make you the Hokazekage?" Kakashi tapped his chin with a finger in mock contemplation, but Gaara wasn't offended by his sarcasm. The Leaf jonin's cross attitude was understandable, all things considered. That was why it would be difficult making this deal.

"I was told that you were once going to be appointed Hokage, many years ago..." Kakashi's eye narrowed, inspecting him in silent contemplation.

"Something like that."

"I wish to rule these lands in a joint-partnership. I am not capable of controlling such a large land mass by myself, and you are the most qualified person for this job."

"And what makes you think I want to help you?" Kakashi said, voice suddenly serious. Gaara remained impassive.

"Because you are all that your people have left. Your elders are gone, you are lacking strong ninja, and Konoha would rather follow you than me. I will offer this land protection, for it is partially my own, and in exchange you must keep up trade. I wish to do this peacefully but if you even think about rebelling I will have no other choice but to destroy you... Just like your elders, who cut off trade and threatened to overtake my country. I advise you don't make the same mistakes they did." Gaara finished. He sincerely wished there would be no more conflict, but one could only hope. He would avoid it at all costs, but Gaara would fight if need be. And he would not fail. Both he and Kakashi knew this.

Kakashi remained silent, taking it all in. His visible eye flicked over to the Hokage monument, where Naruto and Minato's faces grinned back down at him. He saw the city for all that it was, broken and half deserted, in dire need of leadership and guidance. Kakashi shut his eye and sighed quietly. He knew what had to be done.

"I have some conditions."

"Yes?" Gaara asked, completely open and relieved Kakashi seemed to cooperate peacefully.

"First off, I want you to release all the ninja you have in custody and let them go back home." Gaara was silent for a moment, thinking.

"Done. But they will all be monitored and kept an eye on for the foreseeable future. If any of them are caught trying to escape or doing something else that is strictly prohibited, then they will be taken into custody once more. What else?"

"Secondly, I need to appoint a new council."

"I trust you'll choose appropriate members. Done. Anything else?"

"Thirdly... I lost something very important in the war. Some personal belongings that I'd like you to take full responsibility for and replace." Gaara raised a non-existent brow.

"And what would that be?" Kakashi was silent for a moment.

"...Get me back my Icha Icha's, and we have a deal."

* * *

"Damn, that woman can kick..." Kankuro grumbled, sitting at the foot of Sakura's bed with a pained sigh to massage his battered legs. His whole body ached, and Kankuro could already tell that he would incredibly sore the next morning. He scowled over at the pink haired woman whom he had put on the bed. Chakra restraints were wrapped around her wrists and ankles, ropes bound her arms to her sides and her legs together, ensuring she wouldn't break free again.

"You should have seen it coming. You don't seriously think a mother would go down that easily when her child is on the line, do you?" Temari snapped. When her harsh tone seemed to upset the child in her arms she fretted, ordering Kankuro to fetch a bottle from the fridge. Akira cried as the bottle warmed up in the microwave and Temari gently cooed to him. When Kankuro returned he offered Temari the bottle and she smiled.

"...Do you want to hold him?"

"_Me_?" The puppet master raised his eye brows and pointed a finger to his chest, shocked. Kankuro was known to do and be many things in his life. Being a puppeteer and a ninja, a teacher to the younger generations, a war general, a skirt chaser... But a nurturer? Kankuro shifted uncomfortably at Temari's proposal, unsure of what to do.

"Are you sure that's okay? He's Sakura's son..." He continued to give excuses as Temari stood and gently placed Akira in his arms. He held the child, still unsure, when the baby opened his bright tanuki eyes and gazed up at him curiously. Kankuro felt his heart melt in an instant, though he'd never openly admit it. He held the bottle to Akira and he gladly obliged, taking the nipple in his mouth before suckling from it gently and closing his eyes once more.

"Are you blind? He's Gaara's baby too, there's no doubt about that. This is our nephew, and we are his family... I still can't believe she hid him from us..." Temari glowered at the unconscious woman on the bed. Gaara had informed them that Sakura may be pregnant or already have a child, yet he had failed to mention that the kid might be his.

"I think it's understandable. I mean, this is Gaara we're talking about... Who knows how he'll react to having a secret, illegitimate child. " Kankuro grumbled, suddenly protective over his new-found nephew. Temari opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Her brow furrowed as she thought, a small frown creased her lips.

"Gaara is still... Well, Gaara. He's still dangerous and volatile, but now he tries to control it a little more. I know what you mean... But in the end there's only one way to find out. " Temari slung a diaper bag full of supplies over her shoulder, bottles full of formula sloshing around inside amongst other things, signaling their departure.

"You take Sakura, I'll take the kid." Temari said, holding her arms out. Kankuro carefully passed Akira over to his sister before getting ready himself. As he readjusted Karasu on his back, Temari took a throw blanket from the rocking chair and folded it in half before tying it up around her left shoulder and under her right one. Placing Akira in the handcrafted baby sling, she tied it comfortably but securely behind her back so that the child was held to her chest. Temari placed the edge of the blanket over his sleeping face to cover him completely before strapping her fan to her back.

Kankuro pushed Karasu over to the left side of his back and hauled Sakura's unconscious body on the right, completely unfazed by the extra weight. He placed her tied hands around his neck from behind, her arms resting on his broad shoulders, and pulled her legs up around his waist by the back of her knees. Kankuro felt wary about unbinding her legs, but it was necessary in order to carry her back to Konoha. He would have drugged her again just to make sure she was truly incapacitated, but Temari had instructed him otherwise because the poison would affect her breast milk. Kankuro sighed, just waiting for Sakura to awaken at any moment and wreak havoc on him.

"Let's go, Kankuro." Temari shut the lights off once more and the two ninjas slipped out of Yukigakure undetected without leaving a single trace that they had ever been there to begin with.

* * *

It wasn't until hours later that Sakura began to stir to the sounds of low voices nearby. The drugs were still flowing through her system, Sakura vaguely realized. Though her head was fuzzy and she couldn't move her body very well, Sakura used her chakra to flush the drugs out of her system faster. When she did everything she possibly could in her current situation, simply waiting for the poison to leave her body, she strained her ears to hear the voices that had woken her. One was male and the other was female, Sakura vaguely noted. Still disoriented, memory ceased to come back to her until she heard a small cry, followed by the woman hushing a child. Sakura's eyes flew open, though she still couldn't make any sudden movements, and she remembered everything.

"Shhh, it's okay Akira... Aunty Temari is here, it's okay..." Temari said quietly and hummed an unfamiliar tune. Her attempts to soothe the child only made him cry louder, it seemed.

"Jesus Temari, what are you _doing_ to the kid?" Kankuro grumbled irritably while plugging his ears with his fingers.

"If you think it's so easy then why don't you try?" She snapped back, offering him the child. Kankuro held Akira with uncertainty, confusion clear in his eyes.

"Maybe he's just hungry?" He suggested, but before he could retrieve a bottle Temari spoke.

"I already tried, he won't have any..."

"Perhaps he needs changed?"

"I tried that, too. No luck."

"He wants his _mother_." Sakura said coldly from where she laid on the ground.

The Sand Siblings' eyes flicked over to her then back at the fussy baby. Kankuro looked at Temari for approval, to which she shrugged at. After all, even if Sakura had Akira she still had no chance of escaping in her current condition. The Puppet Master then stepped forward and placed the baby, bundled up in a large blanket, into Sakura's awaiting arms. The mother held her child tightly to her chest and pulled the sleeping bag over them both, the child snuggling into the warmth of her chest. Almost immediately he ceased crying.

Temari and Kankuro looked at the scene in awe as they watched Sakura murmur sweet nothings to Akira, soothing the child with her loving words. Both the Sand Siblings mind's flashed back to a time when they witnessed their own mother hold and love a baby boy very similar to Akira, despite her fate and the fact that her death was caused by his birth... Despite it all, the mother had held her newborn son and looked upon him with eyes full of a love that was purely unconditional. That very same look returned in Sakura's eyes as she looked down at her baby.

Temari averted her gaze to the ground at her feet and Kankuro wandered back to the fire to sit down and stare at it. From the faraway look in his eyes, Temari could tell he was thinking the same thing she was. They couldn't let Gaara hurt that baby, nor his mother.


	5. Dreaming Of The Way It Used To Be

_**~* Falling Inside The Black *~**_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths_

_Can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black..._

* * *

"Kankuro..." Temari said quietly under her breath once Sakura and the baby had fallen fast asleep. The Sand kunoichi sat beside her little brother, who was currently poking a stick in and out of the fire that flickered and cracked in the darkness of the forest surrounding them.

"Hm?" He grunted back in response without looking up at her.

"You don't think Gaara would actually... You know... _Hurt_ them?" Temari ventured carefully. Kankuro remained silent, staring at the flames licking the fire pit in quiet contemplation. The light from the fire cast an eery glow upon their faces, making the situation even more dismal than it already was.

"I'd like to think not... He's changed so much over the years, but the war hardened him. Gaara will no doubt be angry, confused, and hurt even... If he loses control of his emotions, loses control of the Shukaku, then there's a strong possibility that he may hurt them by accident."

"That's what I thought... He could hurt them unintentionally." Temari muttered grimly, staring down at the ground beneath them. A long period of silence ensued before Kankuro spoke up for the first time that night.

"Temari, what the hell are we going to do?" Kankuro turned to face his sister, finally leaving the fire alone after a full hour of poking and prodding. The stick hung limply from his hand still. He watched the gears in his sister's head turn as she thought up a plan, her genius at work. Temari's brows furrowed in cogitation before she finally spoke.

"Before we left, do you remember what Gaara was up to?" Kankuro scowled, trying to remember. They had gone in and given their status report, Gaara had ordered them to prepare a retrieval team for the missing Leaf ninja, namely Sakura, and then they had left... Except...

"You mean when we bumped into Matsuri and Baki on our way out?"

"Right! And Baki-sensei was leading Hatake Kakashi by the arm, leading to Gaara's office. Now, what could Gaara possibly want with the famous Copy Nin?" Temari looked at Kankuro expectantly, waiting for him to catch on.

"Baki led Hatake into Gaara's office then was kicked out, which is why he told us to stand by the door with the guards in case Gaara would need our assistance."

"And Gaara offered a joint-partnership." Temari hinted once more, referring to what they overheard from outside the office. Kankuro looked at her blankly and shrugged, giving up Temari's little guessing game.

"So what? Get to the point."

"One of Hatake's conditions to accepting the deal was that all the Leaf ninja in custody had to be released back to their respective homes."

"...If you don't hurry up, I'm going to bed." Temari glared at him and cursed at her little brother's dim wits.

"Remember the letters? The only people who know about Sakura and her son are Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino!" Realization dawned on Kankuro and he slapped his head in exasperation. Why hadn't he thought of that? Oh right, because he wasn't the family genius... Temari was.

"Since they were released from custody and are now back in their own home, we can stash Akira there until we know it's safe. They'd be more than willing to help." Temari continued, grinning with victory at her plan.

"But... What about Sakura?" Kankuro asked, stealing a quick glance at the pink haired woman from the corner of his eye. The excitement left Temari's eyes and her smile faded.

"...She'll have to go explain herself to Gaara. There's nothing we can do to help her... But we can keep Akira safe in secret, for now." Temari said with determination. Sakura would have to be careful how she told Gaara to refrain from setting him off, but at least they could keep Akira out of the line of fire if things went bad. Kankuro nodded in understanding, the long forgotten stick slipped from his grasp long ago. With their plan set, Kankuro decided to keep first watch while the others slept. They would wait until morning to tell Sakura everything.

* * *

Sakura trotted through the forest, the leaves of her homeland crunching beneath her feet. It had been three days since she and her son had been kidnapped. Three days since they had entered Fire country. Three days since Temari and Kankuro had told her of the plan...

The pink haired woman had undoubtedly been appalled at the Sand Siblings' proposition. The fact that they had been willing to help her came as the greatest shock to Sakura, which is why she had been initially weary of their actions and the ulterior motives behind them... And then they had taken off the ropes that confined her, though the chakra restraints were still intact. She was even allowed to carry her son along the way. Sakura knew they were trying to gain her trust and so far it had worked, albeit weakly. Using the hand made baby sling that Temari had constructed, Akira was held snugly to Sakura's chest. His weight against her body was incredibly comforting, despite the fact that she was the parent and he was the child. Sakura chuckled lightly at the irony and the slight shake of her chest made the child squirm in his sleep.

No matter how much she tried she couldn't convince them to let her free. That much Sakura had anticipated- _We're already going behind Gaara's back enough as it is, we can't do much more than this,_ Kankuro had explained- but she couldn't blame herself for trying. They had given her an inch, but she couldn't help but attempt to take a mile. Sakura still didn't quite trust them but they were currently her only hope when it came to protecting Akira, and she had no other choice. Sakura had finally accepted their offer later that day.

As Sakura slowly but surely made her way back home, Kankuro and Temari on either side of her, she stared off into the distant trees with nostalgia. She felt a pang in her chest at the sight of the green forests... And the pain only intensified when Sakura noticed the trees had deep slices and chunks blasted out of the bark. The ground was torn up from explosions and many trees had fallen, their roots uplifted into the air. Where the forests of Fire country had once been overflowing and flourished, they were now desolate and bereft of life. The barren wasteland was in fact a telltale sign of the war they had lost. Sakura shut her eyes as tears fell freely and quietly from beneath her lids. Kankuro glanced over at Temari, who looked slightly conscience stricken. A silence hung over the three, the tension like a heavy smog. The penitence was tangible in it's intensity around the group, but no one dared to break the silence.

After two more days of traveling the city gates of Konoha finally came into view. Sakura felt her heart thump painfully in her chest like an unrelenting jackhammer, and she was slightly surprised Akira didn't wake up from the sound of it. Each step she took was weak, small and hesitant- each step bringing her closer to the one person she had hoped she'd never have to face again. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for her- and that fate's name was Gaara; whether that was good or bad Sakura did not yet know, though she had a inkling about the latter.

"We better make the switch now..." Temari said quietly when they were still a distance away from the city gates. Sakura held her son tightly to her chest and looked down at him. Two large, black-rimmed, seafoam eyes stared back up at her with a quizzical gaze. The level of intelligence in those eyes at this age was astounding, though nothing less would be expected from the child of Haruno Sakura and Sabaku no Gaara.

"I'll escort Sakura to Gaara, and you'll take Akira to the Akimichi residence." Temari informed Kankuro. Sakura bent down and placed a kiss upon the forehead of her son before reluctantly handing him over to the arms of the awaiting Puppet Master. Kankuro held his nephew in one of his large hands while using the other to perform a transformation jutsu. Where a child once was in his hand, a scroll now took his place. With the transformation complete, Kankuro carefully placed the 'scroll' safely in his pocket. Sakura forced herself to stay in place and not fight to get Akira back, though it was difficult. Conflict shone in her eyes and Temari placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder to get her attention.

"He'll be okay, we promise. Now it's your turn to explain yourself to Gaara... Turn around." Sakura did as she was told and felt Temari latch on the chakra restraining hand cuffs from earlier. The restraints sucked heavily at her chakra and Sakura cringed under the draining feeling uncomfortably. Kankuro looked at Sakura and Temari once last time, waiting for orders. Temari gave a single nod.

"Let's go." The threesome made their way to the city gates in no time. Sakura looked up at the guards, expecting to see the easy going faces of Izumo and Kotetsu, but was met with two unrecognizable Sand shinobi. A girl with long chocolate-colored hair and matching bright eyes, a strip of bangs in her face, stood alongside a lean boy with thick, black shoulder length hair. The girl wore a cap upon her head and the boy wore a forehead protector around his, the Sunagakure symbol emblazoned across the front of both. Sakura estimated them to be chuunin, recognizing the boy from the chuunin exams long past. The girl was also familiar, presumably one of Gaara's fan girls that she had seen upon the Kazekage retrieval. She still couldn't believe they had gotten Gaara back without harm, though 'without harm' may have been a bit of an understatement... Those fan girls had been overjoyed to have him back safely, and they had done him more harm than good upon his return.

"Mikoshi-san, Nejiri-san..." Temari called out to the respective Sand ninja. They both turned towards her and proceeded to bow deeply in respect upon seeing them and being in their presence.

"Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama. I see you've successfully returned with the missing Leaf kunoichi..." The boy, Nejiri, replied. He regarded Sakura coolly.

"Kazekage-sama has been awaiting your return." Mikoshi reported dutifully. Neither Temari nor Kankuro said anything more; they simply continued into the city after being waved through. Sakura saw not Leaf shinobi but _Sand _shinobi walking the streets of Konoha, and a chill went down her spine at the sight of the intrusion. This place was not home. This place was alien to her. The humble atmosphere that the city usually hosted, the caring and passionate Konoha, was now diminished to a state of ruin and defeat. A dangerous and potent mixture of anger, sadness, and regret swirled inside the pink haired kunoichi, who didn't know whether to break down and sob or scream in rage and send her fists flying.

"Alright, Kankuro, we're done here. You can go now. I'll take Sakura to Kazekage-sama and file the mission report." Temari dismissed him while keeping their conversation general and vague. It wouldn't do to have someone overhear their plan.

"Are you sure you don't need my help? That sure is a lot of work for you to do all by yourself, Temari_-chan_..." Kankuro mocked with a lazy grin. Temari glared daggers at him.

"Your _help_? Ha! Don't speak nonsense, Kankuro. If I need advice on how to be a hopeless imbecile or bed sleazy women, then I'll ask for your _help_." Temari snapped. If Sakura didn't know any better, she would have thought they were actually fighting. No one could tell the difference from the siblings' actual banter and the fake argument that had taken place and served as a cover up. Kankuro took one last glance at Sakura and met her eyes discreetly before walking away, giving a short wave with his back towards them. She watched Kankuro leisurely walk down the street with his fingers laced together behind his head before he turned the corner, disappearing completely from Sakura's view. All she could do now was trust him.

"Come on. Kazekage-sama is waiting." Temari's voice snapped Sakura out of her reverie. Shock shot across her features, her wide eyes full of fear, and she froze. She didn't want to face him, she couldn't face him... She wasn't ready to face him. Temari pulled her forward, albeit gently, and continued on to the Hokage's office in the center of the village. Sakura knew she was only postponing the inevitable, but she couldn't help it. With an audible nervous swallow, Sakura held her head high and walked alongside Temari. It was high time she faced Gaara, despite her terror. She had to, if not for her son then for herself.

Temari glanced at Sakura from her peripheral vision to witness the girl steel up her resolve. The corner of Temari's mouth twitched up at the sight in a smirk. She hoped Sakura would get through this and get through to Gaara. Perhaps then they could be happy. It was the only silver lining in the dark clouds that war had brought, and Temari would be damned if she'd let it slip away.

* * *

Kankuro quietly slipped through the trees in the darkness, not wasting a single second to head to the Akimichi's. He still couldn't believe that Gaara of all people- his forever stoic, aloof, indifferent little brother- had an illegitimate child. He had never shown any interest in either sex before, leading Kankuro to believe he was simply asexual. Yet that child's identity was unmistakeable... Kankuro's fingers lightly brushed over the 'scroll' in his pocket before the house he sought came into view. The Puppet Master dropped down in the trees near the house where no one else would see before he crept over to the kitchen window. Right on the other side of the glass was the blonde haired beauty washing dishes, and Kankuro allowed himself a few moments to thoroughly inspect the fine female specimen before letting himself be known. When he revealed his chakra signature Ino's head whipped up to see Kankuro's face a mere foot away from her own, through the window. She gasped and Chouji rushed in from the other room, alarm written all over his features. Kankuro grinned lazily and waved at her from the other side of the glass with a wink.

"Mind letting me in? My ass is getting numb from sitting in this tree."

* * *

A/N: Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I am simply in love with writing this story, and I hope you enjoy it just as much as I do. This story will probably have two more chapters, the last being an epilogue. I haven't decided yet. I'll continue writing and go from there. I know I'm dragging out Gaara and Sakura's long awaited confrontation, but please forgive me! It will be in the next chapter, I promise! X3


	6. Can You Hear Me?

_**~* Falling Inside The Black *~**_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths_

_Can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black..._

* * *

Sakura's heart hammered frantically, fluttering like a trapped bird seeking freedom from the confines of her chest. Her footsteps aligned with her pulse as she reluctantly made her way to the Hokage's office, which came closer and closer into view with each footfall. _Ba-dump. _Step. _Ba-dump. _Step. _Ba-dump. _Step. Temari led her through the foyer, up the stairs, and down the hallway; Sakura was in a daze all the while, the gravity of the situation not yet fully hitting her. What would he say? Hell, what would _she _say? Would he understand? She had gone through hundreds of mental simulations of their reunion, some ending well and others not so well, (though, admittedly, more of the latter) but she suddenly felt so unprepared. All the good reasons and rebuttals she had planned for their inevitable confrontation suddenly went out the window, and all of the ones that came to mind sounded insignificant. Now that the time had come, Sakura felt like she was caught off guard. It was all so sudden. _Too _sudden.

After a semi-long waiting period in the lobby- not nearly long _enough_, Sakura noted grimly- Matsuri told them it would be another five minutes while the Kazekage finished up with his previous appointment. Five minutes passed all too quickly for the nervous, pink haired kunoichi. When the door finally opened she almost jumped, suddenly wanting to flee... But the person who walked out of the office stopped her dead in her tracks.

"_...Kaka-sensei...?_" Sakura whispered, eyes wide with barely contained tears. The silver haired jonin looked at her and blinked as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sakura rushed forward out of Temari's grasp and Kakashi stepped up to meet her half way, pulling her into a crushing embrace. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around in a circle and Sakura gripped the front of his vest tightly, seeing as her hands were still cuffed and she couldn't hold him back. He put her back onto the ground after a moment but neither moved away; Sakura pressed her face in his chest and Kakashi laid his chin on the top of her head affectionately. Being reunited with Kakashi, the only living member of Team Seven besides herself, made her release all the emotions she had been bottling up for the past year. She sobbed openly in his arms while he lightly traced circles on her back in a relaxing manner. Temari stared wide-eyed at the scene, unsure how to react.

"T-they're all _dead_..." Sakura whispered, voice trembling with anguish. Her grasp on his vest never faltered. Kakashi shut his eyes in resignation, taking in her words.

"No Sakura, not everyone... There's Ino, Chouji, Neji, Kurenai, Kiba, Hinata, Shino... And me. We're all here for you. _I'm_ here for you." It hurt him to see Sakura so broken. In reality she was the only person he had left that he could call a true friend, the only person that he had close to his heart... Kakashi's eyes narrowed. Sakura was his last precious person, and thus he had to protect her where he had failed to save everyone else in his life. He wouldn't let any more harm befall her, if he had any say in it; he would rather die. His arms tightened around the woman in his arms, who still cried into his chest.

The moment was shattered by a dark feeling of animosity shot at them... Or rather, him. Such unprecedented rage... Where had _that_ come from, and why was it directed at him? Kakashi lifted his face up and looked directly over Sakura's head only to meet a calm seafoam gaze, which regarded him coolly. The previous malevolent feeling had disappeared abruptly when Kakashi had looked up. The Kazekage stood in the doorway of the office staring back at him and the pink haired woman in Kakashi's arms, who still had her back towards him and was currently unaware of his presence. Sakura noticed Kakashi's change in demeanor and slowly looked behind herself... And came face to face with Gaara, who stood a mere yard away. Her eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat, suddenly parched, but Gaara didn't look at her. He was still staring at Kakashi, his eyes unblinking and gaze undecipherable. Sakura suddenly pulled away from Kakashi and stood in between the two. Why were they staring at each other so intently? What was going on?

"You are dismissed, Hatake." Gaara stated calmly, mechanically, still staring at the silver haired man. Kakashi hesitated for a second before taking Sakura's hand. She looked up at him and he peered back down at her, a small, reassuring smile on his face. He squeezed her hand gently... Then he sauntered away. Sakura swallowed as she watched him make his way to the door, new found courage coursing through her from him. She slowly turned back around and found Gaara staring down at her intently, his gaze practically smoldering in its intensity. Temari cleared her throat with a cough, thus breaking the ice.

"Kazekage-sama, we have successfully retrieved Haruno Sakura. All the members of the famed 'Konoha Eleven' have now been accounted for, as you asked."

"I see." Gaara replied automatically, eyes never straying from the pink haired woman. Sakura felt uneasy under his scrutiny but stood straight, her chin up.

"You are dismissed, Temari. You may now go file your mission report. And you..." he directed to Sakura, "Come." He walked back into the room and held the door open for her. Sakura took a deep breath before striding into the former Hokage's office. Gaara turned to follow her when he felt a gaze on him, and when he looked toward the other door leading outside there was Kakashi. Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly, and the Copy Nin mirrored his disdainful expression. Gaara then promptly shut the door, cutting him off, and he couldn't help but feel satisfaction from the action- but he was then reminded of the scene of Kakashi and Sakura, their embrace that had taken place right before his very eyes, which promptly wiped the smirk right off his face. Shoving the memory to the back of his mind for later consideration, Gaara turned his attention back to the pink haired kunoichi standing in the middle of the room.

"Sit." He directed her before settling behind his desk. Sakura hesitated before taking the chair opposite him; she sat straight with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Gaara laced his fingers together, his mouth hidden behind them, and placed his elbows on the table before him. He examined her thoroughly, from her head to her feet.

It had been a whole year since he last laid eyes on her, and she had both changed a great deal and remained completely the same. Sakura still had that exotic shade of roseate, choppy hair which ended at her chin and framed her face. Her large, almond shaped, beryl colored eyes were still as striking as ever. Her complexion was still as creamy as it was before and Gaara briefly wondered if her skin still felt like alabaster silk under his touch, if it still tasted like milk and honey... Her pink lips looked just as soft as before, though her mouth was currently set in a firm line, the edges turned down in a slight scowl. Was she really that distressed at his presence? He had expected it, but it was still not a reaction he welcomed with open arms.

Sakura's general features were exactly the same, save for her current troubled state of mind. It was her body that had changed, which puzzled Gaara to no end. Were women prone to growth spurts in their mid-twenties? Perhaps it was his imagination, or simply the clothing she wore that gave the illusion that her breasts were larger and her hips more shapely. Surely she wasn't this voluptuous the last time he had seen her, though he always found her beautiful. It was an odd notion, indeed.

All the while Gaara examined her, he was oblivious to the fact that Sakura was doing the same to him. He hadn't changed at all, she decided. He was still a few inches taller than her, still had that lean, toned frame which she found aesthetically pleasing, and he still had that air of unrivaled power around him that terrified people and made her shiver. Gaara had the same russet locks of hair, slightly tousled and parted to the left that revealed the scar on his forehead. His eyes had the same undecipherable gaze, rimmed in charcoal and seafoam in color, and he stared at her as if in a daze.

"It's been a while, Sakura..." He said suddenly, breaking the silence. Gaara was just as surprised as she was at his comment. He was rarely one to start conversations, much less insignificant small talk.

"Yeah..." Sakura replied awkwardly, not knowing what else to say. More tense silence ensued as Sakura wracked her mind on how to broach the subject of the son he did not yet know existed, but once again he spoke out before her. It was extremely out of character for him, and he had done it twice in the last ten minutes.

"I am sorry..." He spoke quietly, his head tipped down shamefully though he met her eyes unflinchingly. Sakura immediately knew what he was apologizing for and her eyes widened in realization. He had surprised her once again.

"I am deeply and truly sorry for what I have done to you, Sakura. My wrong doings and misgivings will forever be regretted and I don't expect your forgiveness; I only wish that you know the depth of my genuine remorse." He finished, eyes now closed in resignation. Sakura was stunned into silence. Gaara had just apologized... And to her, of all people. Before she knew what she was doing, Sakura's hand reached forward and grasped his own. His eyes snapped open and he flinched at the sudden physical contact, but he didn't move a muscle away from her.

"You shouldn't be sorry, Gaara. It wasn't your mistake, it was both of us. We're both responsible for what happened that day..." Sakura explained, not having the courage to meet his eyes. She instead stared at their joined hands on the table, noting that his was slightly chilled. It was appropriate considering his skin was so pale, even more so than her own. Akira never had a chance from the very beginning at having a tanned complexion, Sakura realized comically. Gaara's voice snapped her out of her silent reverie.

"...Why did you run?" He asked so quietly Sakura was certain she had misheard. But when she looked up and saw him staring at her intently, barely masking his true feelings of insecurity and uncertainty, Sakura knew she had heard correctly the first time.

"I... Was afraid." She admitted. Sakura saw his expression turn sour, hurt shone in his eyes though he masked it well. Gaara took his hand back at once, sliding easily out of her grasp.

"I see." He replied in monotone, voice devoid of any emotion and revealing nothing. With his wall back up Sakura realized her mistake and corrected herself.

"No, no, that's not it... What I meant was..." She sighed quietly, thinking of how to voice her feelings. Gaara looked at her blankly, patiently. "What I mean is, I wasn't afraid of _you_... I was afraid of having _feelings_ for you." Sakura held her breath and waited for his response. Gaara paused, regarding her in silent contemplation.

"What feelings do you speak of?" He asked, eying her warily.

"Affection... Attachment... Endearment... Devotion... _Desire_." She let the last one slip and her hand flew up to cover her mouth, but she could not take back the word. Gaara's eyes widened in shock. All the words she had listed... No one had ever felt for him before, nor had he felt them for anyone else. Until just recently, that is.

"Gaara... I have something to tell you. Something important, something that I only found out after we last saw each other..."

"Yes?" Gaara asked, hanging on her every word. Sakura opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again. She swallowed nervously and took a deep breath before gripping her pink medic skirt tightly in her fist. She had to say it, had to tell him... But when she opened her mouth she ended up saying something else entirely, but not any less true.

"I love you," she blurted out.

* * *

Kankuro released the transformation jutsu on the 'scroll', and a suddenly a child laid in his arms in its place. Ino gasped in shock and Chouji's eyes bulged in realization. Akira squirmed restlessly and made grumpy little noises and Kankuro grinned down at his nephew. The baby grew silent after stretching it's cramped limbs, then laid still once more. Ino rushed forward and snatched the baby out of his arms before settling back by Chouji's side, but Kankuro made no move to get him back.

"He's a quiet one, just like his father." Kankuro informed them needlessly.

"This is Sakura-chan's baby..." Chouji said. It was more of a statement than a question, but the Puppet Master nodded in confirmation anyway.

"He's my nephew, so you better take care of him." Kankuro joked, though the underlying warning did not go unnoticed by Chouji.

"Where is Sakura?" Ino demanded, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Temari has taken her to Gaara. She's talking to him right now as we speak..." Kankuro replied, wondering himself how things were going.

"What's going on here? We haven't heard from Sakura in months, we were captured, then released... And now she's back? Explain yourself." Ino snapped impatiently.

"Temari and I found your letters from Sakura when we searched your house. We delivered them to Gaara, and he ordered us to prepare to go to Yukigakure to retrieve Sakura. We were told that she may be with child or have a kid already, but when we arrived we weren't expecting this..." His eyes flicked down the child's visage, seafoam eyes peering around the room curiously.

"We never would have imagined that the child would be Gaara's son, but that seems to be the case. On our way back to Konoha Sakura told us that she fled with the child because she didn't know how Gaara would react to having an illegitimate son, and the war only finalized her decision to go into hiding. After talking about it, Temari and I realized she was right... We don't know how Gaara will react, either. He could take it well, or..." Kankuro took a deep breath and sighed, sliding a hand under his hat to run his hand through his auburn hair.

"...Or he could take it badly, that being an understatement. So the three of us devised a plan. Temari will take Sakura to present herself to Gaara and come clean about everything, while I give Akira to you two. You will take care of him until further notice, and keep him hidden until it is deemed safe by me, Temari, and Sakura." Kankuro finished. Ino's features went from suspicious to confused, then realization to shock.

"She's confronting Gaara, right _now_?" Ino asked appalled, her voice laced with worry for her best friend. She took an anxious glace at Chouji and looked back down at little bundle snuggling in the warmth of her chest. He looked so much like his father that Ino found it a little disturbing, as if she held Gaara to her bosom rather than Sakura's child... But when the babe looked up and met her eyes Ino gave a small smile. This was definitely Sakura's son, she decided. Those eyes were Gaara's, but the bold look in them was all Sakura. He had his mother's fighting spirit, it seemed, but also his father's quiet demeanor.

"Yes," Kankuro answered her earlier question with a nod of verification.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot!" The Puppet Master exclaimed, pulling out another 'scroll'. Chouji's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't tell me she had _twins_..." Chouji groaned in disbelief, and Ino rolled her eyes at him in exasperation. Kankuro smirked in amusement before releasing the transformation jutsu on the other 'scroll'. A bag appeared in its place and he handed it over to the Akimichi clan head, who took it and slung it over his broad shoulder.

"It has formula and diapers in it, among other things." Kankuro explained with a shrug.

"We'll take care of him. He's in safe hands." Chouji reassured, and the Puppet Master nodded absently.

"I'll be on my way then, before anyone notices I'm gone." Kankuro replied. He took a step towards the kitchen window then stopped hesitantly. He turned and walked up to Ino and looked down at the baby in her arms, who cooed and peered up at him. Kankuro grinned and ruffled his hand through the child's russet locks of fine hair. The look of irritation in the child's face was priceless and the Puppet Master chuckled at the sight.

"See ya later, little guy." Were Kankuro's parting words as he hopped out the open window, becoming one with the darkness that shrouded him in the night.

* * *

A/N: I thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! It really means a lot to me that so many of you enjoy this story and praise it so highly. Each review makes me ecstatic! I still can't gauge how long this story will be. Believe it or not, this story was originally going to be a one shot. Instead it evolved and now has six chapters. If I had to guess, I'd say it has about 3-5 more chapters. Again, that is a very rough estimate so don't hold me to it completely. Christmas got in the way of uploading, forgive me. Happy holidays to everyone, and I hope you like this chapter. X3


	7. Falling Inside The Black

A/N: Thanks for the wait, guys! I've currently been working on a new story that I hope will be as popular as this one. It's a dramatic SasuSaku called Deliverance, so if you're interested in reading it then hop over to my profile and find it. Yes, I am shamelessly advertising my other stories. ;) Before we start, I'd like to clear up some misconceptions. Someone said that they don't understand why Akira would inherit Gaara's insomnia eyes. There are a couple things wrong with this statement that I'd like to correct.

#1: Gaara's black rimmed eyes are **NOT** from insomnia. That is a common mistake. This is a derived characteristic from the Shukaku, who is a tanuki (raccoon dog)- thus, Gaara has black rings around his eyes like a tanuki. If they were from insomnia, then why would he be born with them? Newborns don't suffer from lack of sleep in the womb. Also, he still has them after the bijuu is extracted, meaning he is perfectly capable of sleep but still has the rings. Narutopedia backs this up, if you'd like to check it out yourself.

#2: Akira inherited the black rimmed eyes from Gaara. If you think this is not possible, think about this: as a baby, **BEFORE** he had the kyuubi sealed inside him, Naruto had whisker marks. Why? Because his mother, Kushina, was a jinchuuriki. When jinchuuriki have children the offspring themselves are capable of inheriting the same characteristics derived from the bijuu.

Sorry about the rant guys, but it needed to be said! I'm not angry/offended or anything, I just wanted to make sure we're all on the same page before I continue. Whew... Okay, onward! x3

* * *

_**~* Falling Inside The Black *~**_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths_

_Can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black...  
_

* * *

Temari watched the door to the Hokage's office swing closed behind the pink haired kunoichi and her little brother, the latter glaring out the door before slamming it shut. She slowly glanced over to the other doorway where the Copy Nin still stood, staring at the shut door with disdain. The tension, as well as testosterone, in the atmosphere was so dense it could be cut with a knife, Temari thought with a wry smirk.

"If I remember correctly, you were Sakura's sensei back in our genin days, right?" Temari asked all too casually while she stretched her arms out in front of her nonchalantly. Kakashi regarded her coolly, a wary look in his eye and brow cocked.

"There was a time when she was under my tutelage, many years ago." Kakashi said evenly. He pivoted on his heel and walked out the door then, escaping her sight and probing questions. Temari dashed after him in a hurry, not wanting to be left behind.

"Hey, wait up! I'm not done talking to you!" She called out indignantly, trailing behind the silver haired man. Kakashi did not turn around nor did he acknowledge her, but he slowed his pace as she caught up.

"And what can I do for you today?" Kakashi grumbled sarcastically as he walked down the street, hands in his pockets. Temari walked at his side and matched his pace as to not fall behind again.

"I want to know about Sakura." Temari replied, throwing him a sideways glace.

"Haruno Sakura, age twenty-six, jonin kunoichi of Konoha, Village Hidden in The Leaves, specializes in taijutsu, genjutsu, and medical ninjutsu. Defining characteristics: pink hair, emerald eyes, apprentice of the Godaime Hokage and Legendary Sannin Senju Tsunade." Kakashi recited most of her file off the top of his head with ease. Temari frowned in irritation.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Hell, I could gather all that information just by reading her file!" Temari snapped. Kakashi sighed.

"Look, I'm not in the mood to play twenty questions right now. Go ask someone else or actually _read_ her file." He grumbled groggily, rubbing his exposed eye absentmindedly.

"How about we compromise?" Temari suggested. Kakashi threw her a sideways glance.

"And what does that entail?" He deadpanned. Temari smirked- she had him in the bag.

"I'll ask you a question, then you ask me a question. We take turns. Got it?" Kakashi observed her blankly before nodding wearily. He, too, had a few questions of his own to ask.

"Okay, good. So tell me... Has Sakura ever had a boyfriend?" The question caught him off guard and Kakashi frowned in confusion. What was this, gossip?

"I don't think so. Plenty of guys have had their eye on her, but she declines and smashes their faces in when they won't take no for an answer..." Kakashi shivered, disturbed by his last pupil's violent demeanor.

"Hm..." Temari tapped her chin contemplatively. _If she's never had a boyfriend, then at least Gaara's in the clear as far as competition goes... _Temari peeked at the silver haired jonin at her side. _Well... Unless this guy proves to be a threat... _The Sand kunoichi's thoughts were interrupted by his sudden question.

"What does Gaara want with Sakura?" Kakashi asked carefully, voice low. Temari's mind flashed through appropriate replies, not wanting to give anything away about the little black-rimmed, seafoam eyed secret back at the Akimichi's.

"I... Don't know." She said lamely, staring at her feet. Temari inwardly cursed at herself- genius she was, she had never been very good at lying. Kakashi eyed her skeptically.

"Is that so? Well then, I'll just be going now-"

"Wait, don't go! I, uh... I'll tell you... I'll tell you everything..." Temari said in resignation. _Heh. Everything except the fact that they had a one night stand and, as a result, a baby. _

"Go on." He stated simply, arms crossed against his chest.

"Look, I'm only going on speculation here. None of this is pure fact, only things I've thought to myself based on observation alone... Gaara seems to have taken an interest in Sakura recently, that's all. It's no wonder, really. She's a very exotic and beautiful woman, there's no one like her in Suna." _Ha! That's the best lie I've told all week! He'll believe it for sure! _Temari inwardly cheered. Kakashi gave her a measured look. _She definitely knows more than she's letting on. There's no doubt about it. _

"Okay, my turn. What is your relationship with Sakura... Off duty?" She asked carefully. Kakashi threw her a dirty look and scowled.

"What do you mean, 'off duty'?" He air quoted with his fingers.

"Off duty, as in on your free time." Kakashi silently thought a moment before answering. What was his and Sakura's relationship off duty, on their free time? When Sasuke had left their team it had brought them together somewhat, but that included Naruto. When Naruto became Hokage they rarely went on team missions, rather, he and Sakura went on missions as partners. Konoha's famous Steel Cherry Blossom (as the bingo books had so aptly named her) and infamous Copy Nin, Sharingan Kakashi were an unbeatable duo. With his ninjutsu and genjutsu, her taijutsu and medical ninjutsu, more than enough intelligence between the both of them than what was necessary, and the fact that one was male and one was female, Kakashi and Sakura's partnership was famous throughout the lands. They could take on just about any mission, from D-ranked to S-ranked... And so they had. But Kakashi felt Temari wasn't looking for a professional answer- after all, she had said off duty.

"Sakura is the last person I have close to me- all the others are long dead. She is my last surviving student and comrade. We only have each other to rely on now and I'll do anything to protect her and keep her happy, whether that means I'll have to sacrifice my life... Or chase off a certain Kazekage from hurting her." Kakashi finally said with much resolve. Temari smiled to herself- that was exactly the answer she had wanted to hear.

"So she's like a daughter to you?" Kakashi's eye twitched in annoyance and he almost lost his footing, stumbling over a stray pebble.

"I'd prefer the term 'niece', in that regard..." He grumbled, nursing his wounded pride. Temari snickered. _No, this guy's definitely not a threat to Gaara... Well, unless he hurts Sakura. But in that case, he better worry about me and Kankuro first instead of Kakashi. _

* * *

"I love you," she blurted fortuitously. It was the first thing that came to mind besides the fact they had a son, and the words had slipped without much forethought. Sakura gasped at her declaration, hands flying to her mouth, but the words were already out. What's said is said, after all. Gaara's eyes widened in shock, disbelief and surprise within those seafoam depths, and his mouth hung slightly agape for the first time in his life.

"You... What?" Gaara whispered, sure that he had misheard her. Sakura took a deep breath, a crimson flush spreading over her pretty features. _Out of the fire and into the frying pan... _The idiom fluttered across her mind aimlessly. And what came after the frying pan, dare she ask? Sakura found herself wondering. She'd find out after their son was revealed, she realized grimly in apprehension. Sakura gulped quietly, looking down at the surface of the desk in front of her to avoid eye contact.

"I-I mean... You see, uh, I..." Sakura stuttered, mind racing. She sighed, taking a moment of silence to organize her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Gaara... What I meant to say was..." _We have a son. After our one time together I ran away and bore your child in secret. It was during the war and I was torn between telling you, the enemy, and staying loyal to Konoha... So I chose neither, and fled. I still don't know if I would have ever told you, to be honest, because I was afraid of your reaction. _

Sakura opened her mouth to finally say the truth when she realized he had vanished from his chair, only to have him appear directly behind her in a whirlwind of sand. The grains scratched lightly across her cheek and a small gust of wind ruffled her hair before Sakura felt his warm breath on her ear, her own hitching in response.

"...What did you say?" Gaara demanded slowly, voice deep and raspy. Sakura's eyes widened in shock at his behavior.

"I love you..." She whispered, heart hammering painfully in her chest. Was it apprehension that increased her heart rate, or anticipation? In this situation, both were likely and appropriate. Hands slid up the back of her chair and wrapped around Sakura's shoulders, lean fingers caressing the exposed skin there. Sakura was pulled tightly to his chest from behind and Gaara rested his face in the crook of her neck.

"Say it again." He ordered, voice muffled in her skin though his tone left no room for argument. When she hesitated Gaara's lips lightly traced over her skin, his warm breath causing her to break out in a familiar gooseflesh under his touch. _Her skin does still feel like alabaster silk... _Gaara noted, remembering his earlier inquiry. He placed a single open mouthed kiss against her neck, taking in her sweet scent with a deep breath. _...And she still tastes like milk and honey. _Sakura gasped at his gentle touch, a spark igniting deep in her lower stomach. This was _not_ good, Sakura decided. She needed to tell him before things went any further- before that spark burst into flames.

"Gaara..." She said in an attempt to gain his attention, and gain his attention she did... Though not in the way she had intended. His tongue snaked out against the sensitive skin of her neck and Sakura squirmed under his moist ministrations.

"_Say_ it..." His voice was no longer demanding, but rather pleading. A hand caressed both of her pale shoulders while he nibbled on her ear lobe in an attempt to seduce the words he longed for out of her mouth. When she turned in her chair to face him he pulled her into a standing position and assaulted her mouth with his own, taking advantage of her surprise to slip his tongue past those luscious pink lips of hers. When they broke for air Gaara pulled her body flush against his own, making his arousal evident.

"G-Gaara..." She said, voice trembling with anxiety that he mistook for desire. His hands continued to roam over her, worshiping her body over her clothes.

"Sa-_ku_-ra..." He hissed, voice caressing each delicate syllable coated with desire before letting them fall from his lips.

"We have a s-" He cut her off once again when his hands ghosted over her breasts, eliciting a whimper of protest from the flushed woman. Before she couldn't tell him because she was too afraid, but now it seemed she couldn't tell him because he kept interrupting or distracting her. With every kiss he placed and every spot he caressed, Sakura was filled more and more with dread rather than desire. Fear was her main concern before, but now it was guilt that ate away at her with each loving gesture he made.

"Just say it, Sakura." Gaara whispered to her, and she couldn't help but note the irony of his words. Though she knew that by 'it' he meant 'I love you', it was still ironic that he was encouraging her to 'just say it' considering her inner conflict. _Just say it... _Sakura thought to herself, nerves making her tongue feel strangely numb.

"Sakura..." _Just four little words, 'we have a son', then you're done.__  
_

"Please...?" _It'll only take a second, then it's over. _

"Say it..." _Don't be such a coward. _Sakura closed her eyes in resignation before doing as she was told.

"We have a child, Gaara." The pink haired woman breathed, eyes opening to see his blank expression slowly turn stunned. There was a heavy moment of silence before Gaara's hands slowly fell from her body to hang limply at his sides. He looked beyond confused, as if he hadn't heard her correctly. For the first time Gaara was rendered speechless- shocked into silence rather than choosing it willingly.

"That day in the temple... Neither of us used any sort of protection, I don't think we were exactly prepared for it to happen... But I didn't find out I was pregnant until later. I couldn't bring myself to have an abortion and adoption just wasn't an option for me, so I fled before the conflict could begin. I went to Yukigakure and-"

"Why didn't you come to me?" Gaara finally asked in an empty tone, interrupting her mid-ramble as if he hadn't been listening in the first place. His eyes bore into hers so intently that she wanted to look away in shame, but Sakura wouldn't allow herself that luxury at this point.

"It was partially because of the war. I'm a Leaf kunoichi who was pregnant with the child of the enemy- it wasn't a simple situation..." As Gaara eyed her skeptically, her excuse died in her throat.

"You are either very foolish or have little to no faith in me, though I have an inkling about which it is." Gaara snapped, voice cold as ice to mask the hurt. Both options were offensive, no matter which Sakura chose.

"I didn't know how you'd react... Given your childhood and all, I didn't know if you'd react well to having a child yourself." Gaara's eyes narrowed considerably.

"So you decided to hide my own child from me, is that it?" Sakura turned her head away in shame, his bitter accusation hitting the nail right on the head. He grabbed her chin, none too gently, and yanked her gaze back up to meet his furious one. Sakura gulped silently, swallowing her fear, before glowering back at him and his rough treatment of her.

"I didn't know how you'd react, and I sure as hell wasn't going to put our lives on the line just to find out!" She spat back bitterly. Gaara growled and grabbed her by the shoulders to slam her up against the wall, which cracked behind her from the impact. Sakura's head hit against the wood with force and she momentarily saw stars, giving a painful cry at the rough contact. The wind was knocked out of her chest, which left her gasping for air. A single hand snaked up her hip, in between her heaving breasts, and wrapped around her neck to squeeze tightly. Sakura's eyes widened at the situation and he felt her heart rate accelerate underneath his grasp, which never faltered. Gaara bent down until he was right in her face, his breath tickling her skin uncomfortably. It was then that Sakura noticed his normally black-rimmed, seafoam eyes were now a murky black, two gold diamond-like pupils pinning her to the spot with terror.

"And just how do you think I'd react, Sakura?" He snarled with a distorted voice, face mere centimeters from hers. She felt a jolt of fear at the deadly aura that seeped from the jinchuuriki but pushed it down. If Gaara or the Shukaku thought they were going to intimidate her then they had another thing coming, her alter ego demanded; he wasn't the only one with an inner evil. Sakura whipped her head up and met his piercing gold gaze defiantly, shooting daggers at him. Despite the hand on her throat, Sakura leaned her face even closer to his.

"Honestly? Much like _this_." She whispered, voice dripping with venom. Gaara's glare ceased the moment the acidic words fell from her mouth and his eyes widened in realization, as if he was seeing the situation for the first time. His hand jerked back immediately like he had touched a hot stove and he took a step back, his eyes changing back to normal after blinking a few times. They stared at each other silently for a few moments, her gaze still full of lingering anger while his flashed with despondent regret. He opened his mouth to say something but instead closed it and looked away in shame, performing hand seals before disappearing in a whirlwind of sand.

Sakura stood in the former Hokage's office alone and reached her hand up to gingerly touch the angry, inflamed red hand print around her throat. When her fingers brushed over it she winced slightly in pain. Left to heal it on its own it would take more than a week for the bruise to go away, after going through various phases of blue, yellow, and red hues. Instead, Sakura raised her hand once more and healed the wound herself, the contusion vanishing as if it had never been... But Sakura knew otherwise.

A tense silence filled the nearly empty room for a few moments before Sakura sunk to the floor and burst into tears. She cried over the war, over all the people that had been lost, over her fatherless son, over his bastard father whom she still loved with all her heart... Sakura, lost wallowing in her despair, jumped at the sudden knock on the door.

"Kazekage-sama, is everything alright in there?" Asked a high pitched voice from behind the door, who Sakura could only assume was Gaara's assistant and former student, Matsuri. Sakura kept quiet, unsure what to say or do. When there was no reply, Matsuri spoke again.

"I heard something break against the wall... Kazekage-sama, if you don't answer I'm going to have to come in uninvited." The younger girl warned, voice tinged with slight worry. Sakura flashed through hand signs and teleported away just before the door slowly opened, and Matsuri was met only with a poof of smoke from the jutsu and, much to the girl's shock, a body-sized crack in the wall.

* * *

A/N: I already said a bunch at the top, so I'll keep this short. Thanks again for reading, don't forget to review! A happy author makes a happy reader, after all. ;3 The next and last chapter is coming soon, so stick around! x3


	8. Finding The Light

_**~* Falling Inside The Black *~**_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths_

_Can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black..._

* * *

Gaara sat on the Hokage monument, hidden by the spikes of Naruto's hair, in disbelief of what had just happened. He, Sabaku no Gaara, formidable Kazekage and ruthless jinchuuriki... Had a _child_. Was it a boy, a son who he'd train as his heir? Or a little girl who'd call him 'daddy', perhaps? Did the child have Sakura's eyes or, god forbid, her pink hair? A little boy running around with those roseate locks would be amusing, Gaara had to admit. And a little girl with bright emerald eyes like her mother's would have him wrapped around her little finger, he knew. But he didn't know anything about this child of his- things had gotten too out of hand too quickly for him to ask.

And so there he sat, atop Naruto's spiky head, brooding. It was his and Sakura's first reunion after a whole year, and she had managed to make the emotionless Kazekage jealous, curious, shocked, loved, lustful, shocked again, and livid- all in a single hour. He had let his temper get the best of him, and Gaara wouldn't be surprised if Sakura tried to run away again with their child as a result. He truly was the monster everyone had claimed him to be; this only proved it. He had been a terrible person to Sakura, the one person he loved, and he realized he never even got a chance to tell her. Gaara was ashamed and regretful, to say the least. Not only was he sorry for Sakura but also for their child, who had been fathered by a beast of a man. Lastly, Gaara was sorry for Naruto. Sakura was his best friend's comrade, friend, and also the girl he deemed his sister- and Gaara had had a fling with her, avoided her, impregnated her, and acted like a monster to her. He briefly wondered if Naruto would forgive him for all these things in the afterlife- for the war leading to so many deaths, sacking Konoha, and everything he had done to Sakura. Gaara certainly wouldn't hold it against him if Naruto didn't- after all, he knew he sure as hell didn't deserve forgiveness.

"Ah, I thought I'd find you here!" Came a familiar voice from behind, successfully interrupting his thoughts. Gaara didn't acknowledge the speaker, even when he sat down beside him. A tense silence enveloped the two, one quietly sulking and the other contemplating how to go about the current situation that was on both their minds. The latter sighed before finally speaking.

"Gaara..." Kankuro started, but Gaara simply ignored him again.

"...I heard about what happened." The Kazekage's eyes slid over and regarded him silently, encouraging him to keep talking.

"Matsuri kind of made a big deal about you and Sakura suddenly vanishing from your office, and the large, mysterious hole in the wall..." Gaara flinched slightly at the last part and clenched his jaw, looking away. When he didn't make any move to reply, Kankuro continued.

"Well, it could have been worse." The Puppet Master reasoned, but he was cut off by Gaara's glare.

"I don't even want to think about _that_." The Kazekage said through gritted teeth. Kankuro frowned in sympathy. _He really is beating himself up over this...__  
_

"Look Gaara, I know you don't want to think about it, but even you have to agree that it went pretty well, all things considered."

"You knew." Gaara replied without looking over; it was more of a statement than a question. Kankuro took a deep breath, hoping there wasn't more trouble ahead.

"When Tem and I got there we realized Sakura wasn't home, so we dismissed the babysitter and went in to scope the place out. You know, you told us Sakura may have been pregnant or have a child, but you failed to mention that there was a possibility of the kid being _yours_."

"I didn't think it was necessary information for the mission." Gaara stated swiftly without looking over. Kankuro snorted, slightly exasperated.

"Well, you're right- it wasn't necessary information because it was _obvious_ once we got there. I mean, I knew that kid was yours as soon as I laid eyes on little guy!" Gaara's head whipped around to face his brother, eyes wide.

"I-it's a boy...?" The Kazekage whispered in disbelief. Kankuro grinned with a chuckle.

"Yeah, his name is Akira and he looks just like you. It's a little unsettling, actually. The déjà vu was overwhelming. It was just like when I first saw you..." Kankuro rambled on aimlessly, but Gaara had stopped listening half way through. A small smile graced his lips as he watched the setting sun, eyes dancing with contentment. _Akira... _He had a son. A beautiful woman who loved him, and a child of his very own. A _family_ of his own. But Gaara had to act quickly if he wanted to keep it- he had to go find Sakura, get down on his knees, and beg for forgiveness if he wanted a chance at having that happiness. He stood up suddenly and turned to his brother, who was still babbling.

"-remember that one time Temari made that crazy curry of life for dinner one night? She said she got the recipe from Fire country years ago, and it was supposed to make people stronger or some shit. It was black and bubbling, for christ's sake! And she wouldn't even try it herself- she secretly had you try it first. So she brought it to your office one night while you were working and when you ate it you remained emotionless but your face turned so red that I couldn't even distinguish your scar from the rest of your face!" Kankuro howled with laughter, falling to the ground off the rock he previously sat upon to roll on the ground, clutching his sides. Gaara normally would have stuffed Kankuro with a mouthful of sand at a single word referencing that particularly embarrassing memory, but there was another, more important issue at hand.

"Where is this son of mine?" Gaara asked suddenly, interrupting his brother's bouts of laughter. Kankuro sobered up at the question and wiped away the tears that his previous mirth had brought on, then stood to face his brother. Kankuro smiled understandingly and put a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"Sakura, Temari and I agreed that he'd be safest at the Akimichi's place for now." Gaara nodded and wordlessly began to form hand signs.

"And Gaara?" His hands stilled and he looked up at Kankuro, a single, nonexistent brow raised in question.

"Ganbatte." The Puppet Master smirked. Gaara allowed himself to smile in response before finishing the necessary hand signs, disappearing in a whirlwind of sand. Kankuro stood alone on the Hokage monument with a wistful smile. _It's all up to you to finish the plan now, Temari.  
_

* * *

With a puff of smoke, Sakura appeared directly in front of Konoha's memorial stone near Training Ground Three. The black, polished exterior of the great monolith glinted from the setting sun, the light diminishing rapidly now that evening was well underway. With a shaky hand she reached out and touched the glistening surface, feeling the engraved names underneath her fingertips rather than reading them with her eyes. She didn't need to read them- Sakura already knew where each name that was special to her was. Closing her eyes she felt around the front of the monument, tracing the characters etched into the stone.

_Senju Tsunade..._ The Slug Sannin had died in the Fourth Shinobi World War, which they might not have won without her sacrifice. Flashbacks overcame Sakura as she stood there; she remembered when she had begged Tsunade to teach her in medical ninjutsu, her harsh training, her promotion to chuunin and her last words with her shishou. She had died from complete chakra exhaustion after healing a multitude of war casualties, and Sakura remembered doing everything she could to save the life of the woman she deemed her adoptive mother to no avail. Tsunade had simply taken Sakura's glowing hands in her own, a smile of acceptance gracing her lips. _Sakura, I need you to do something for me. Tell Naruto... Tell him that I appoint him as Rokudaime Hokage, after I have passed... Stop crying, girl, it's okay... Get a hold of yourself and listen to me, dammit! ...That's better. Now listen up. I appoint Naruto as Rokudaime Hokage, and I want you to take care of the hospital in my absence. There is only one piece of advice I can give you, Sakura. Live without regrets... Or at least die trying to, while putting up one hell of a fight. _There was simply nothing Sakura could do to save Tsunade that day, though she seemed very at peace with dying. Presumably because she would be reunited with Nawaki, Dan, and Jiraiya.

_Uchiha Sasuke... _Sakura's mind drifted off to the last time she had seen the former ANBU captain, before his death on one of his S-ranked missions. She remembered how he had returned home after finally killing his brother, how Naruto had dragged him back, both of them beaten to a pulp, and unceremoniously plopped the tied-up Uchiha on the ground at her feet unannounced. Sakura had been shocked, to say the least, but instead of falling over herself to take care of Sasuke she had taken advantage of his restraint to scream him for the next hour, healing him only after he had agreed to listen to her lecture him about leaving all the while. Sasuke had been appalled at her rough treatment of him, undoubtedly surprised that her fangirl-ism was long dead, while Naruto was just glad that he wasn't on the receiving end of her fury that day. After her harsh reprimanding, when both her teammates were healed and healthy, she had wrapped them both in a huge hug and cried in happiness that her family was back for good. In the proceeding weeks Sasuke had continued to be surprised at Sakura's new demeanor and they had grown closer than in their genin days. Ultimately they had tried dating, but it hadn't worked out and they decided to remain friends. When his death had been announced Sakura and Naruto had clung to each other for support, the loss like a gaping hole in their hearts that they attempted to fill with each other to no avail. Sakura still felt the pain as she stood there reminiscing; she had lost one of her brothers that day.

_Uzumaki Naruto..._ The tears she had held back from tracing the characters of Tsunade and Sasuke's names overflowed at his point, cascading down her cheeks like twin rivers of sorrow before dripping off her face and falling onto the ground, mingling with the earth beneath her feet with their respective diminutive splashes. He had been the youngest Hokage in history, being in office since he was sixteen (much like Gaara had been) and it was only a few years after that Sasuke had died. Sakura couldn't help but feel that Sasuke's death had been harder on Naruto, since he felt responsible for sending him on the mission that led to his untimely demise. It was then that Hinata had stepped up and snapped him out of it, and he had come to while in her loving arms. They had married soon after, and Sakura was happy for them both. Sakura had been happy, in general. Life was finally starting to brighten. She and Kakashi had begun to grow close since Naruto was Hokage and Sasuke had passed, and their friendship had brought Sakura out of her previous depression. She had been called to Suna many times in the following months and Sakura found herself harboring a new crush on the stoic Kazekage, despite her slim chances at a relationship. Her new-found happiness was tragically short lived, however, when they had their fling which resulted in Akira. She loved her son with all her heart and didn't regret having him in the least, but she wished he was conceived under different circumstances. She had convinced Naruto to let her move to Yukigakure soon after and he had agreed, with reluctance, though she had promised to come back and visit sometime. Unfortunately, that time never came. Naruto, who had the power of an earthly deity and a matching level of benevolence, had been struck with a disease that snuffed his life out in a matter of days. It was ironically tragic that Naruto, who had been larger than life itself and in all honesty the strongest shinobi in all history, had died from a disease he couldn't fight off- an internal battle in which he lost... And she hadn't been there for him. Sakura would always hold that fact against herself, until the day she died.

Sakura briefly wondered if all of them had lived to fight in the war against Suna if they would have won... Probably, she concluded. But then again, the war wouldn't have started to begin with if that had been the case.

"Hey, there..." Came a soft voice from behind. Sakura quickly wiped her tears away in order to hide her weakness from the approaching Sand kunoichi. Temari, however, brought up a different topic to advert her attention, and Sakura was grateful for the distraction.

"I just finished talking to Kankuro. He said Akira was safely brought to the Akimichi household an hour ago without any problems." Sakura offered a small smile and bowed her head slightly in gratitude.

"Arigatou, Temari. I don't know what would have happened if I had Akira with me when I faced Gaara..." Her voice grew quiet the more she spoke until the last words were barely a whisper, the previous smile dying on her lips. Temari watched the Leaf kunoichi before her stare off into the distance, expressionless. Her currently stoic demeanor reminded of Temari of her youngest brother, ironically enough. Sakura was usually a very passionate person, who wore her heart out on her sleeve; kind and gentle, yet fiery and passionate about what she believed in. Sakura was, in fact, the exact opposite of Gaara- her fervid nature contrasted greatly with his passive demeanor, and Temari believed that they complemented each other in this aspect. Her vivaciousness animated him and his calm composure grounded her; not to mention the fact that Sakura was the closest thing Temari had to a sister. It was a pity to see her act this way now.

"You can fix this, you know." Temari's voice snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. She turned around to face her, slightly surprised. "Believe it or not Sakura, Gaara loves you with his whole heart. A heart we weren't even sure he had until recently, I know, but it's true. He'd do anything for you, if you asked. He's not like that with anyone else. I don't want this chance to slip away from him; I doubt he'll feel this way for anyone else for as long as he lives. I'm asking you to at least give him a chance. He deserves that much, at least. Please." Sakura stared at Temari, wide-eyed at her plea.

"Gaara doesn't love me..." She murmured, still in shock. Temari looked at her sharply.

"Are you kidding me? I can see it in his eyes when he looks at you, it's so blatantly obvious. Didn't you notice the glares other girls sent your way back in Suna? Or the atmosphere in the room back there between Kakashi and Gaara? He doesn't say it out loud, but his actions are proof enough of his feelings for you. You're a fool to be so oblivious." Temari snapped. Sakura was once again surprised by her harsh tone and flinched slightly at the accusation. Her mind went back to all the times in Suna when he would randomly show up whenever she was alone, how they'd spend time together, how she found herself harboring a crush on the emotionless Kazekage despite the fact that a relationship would be out of the question. _Does he really love me? _She remembered how gentle he had first been when they made love, and how he hung on her every word back in his office. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she felt like slapping herself for being so stupid. Temari sighed and smiled softly, putting a hand on her shoulder consolingly.

"He'd give you everything, if only you'd let him." Sakura rolled her eyes at the cliche and smiled; Temari grinned back at her. "That's more like it."

The last rays of sunlight diminished, the fiery orb dipping underneath the horizon and casting them in the darkness of evening. An owl hooted in the distance, heralding the arrival of night. Sakura shivered lightly and rubbed her bare arms absentmindedly.

"I'm going to head back now. It's getting late, so you should think about doing the same." Temari advised, noting the sudden chill in the area. Sakura was silently thoughtful.

"I need to find Gaara and talk to him first," she finally murmured. "I have to make things right."

"Hey, you're not completely in the wrong here. He made a mistake back there, too. If I were you, I'd let him stew over it tonight. Go back to the Akimichi's, to Akira. You can talk to Gaara tomorrow." Sakura stood, quietly contemplating, and eventually nodded in agreement.

"Okay." The two kunoichi, one Leaf, one Sand, leisurely walked back to Konoha from the outskirts of the training grounds in a companionable silence. When they came across a familiar intersection Sakura turned to Temari once more, bowing deeply at the waist.

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Temari. To you and Kankuro, both. I couldn't have done this without your help-"

"Donmai, Sakura!" Temari interrupted with chastise, hastily pulling Sakura up from her steep bow. "If anything, I should be thanking you. Even if things between you and Gaara don't work out for some_ ridiculous_ reason, you taught him how to love. For that, I can't thank you enough... Now quit being so damn formal and mushy, it's making me uncomfortable." The Sand kunoichi grumbled with a scowl, lightly flushed from embarrassment. Sakura chuckled and grinned back, noting Temari's discomfort. At this, the older woman frowned even deeper.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny... I'm calling it a night, and I suggest you do the same. Night, imouto!" Temari fled the area before Sakura could utter a reply, leaving her slightly stunned at the term of endearment from Temari of all people. She smiled to herself, thinking Temari was the closest thing to a sister she would ever have considering she was an only child. She would like to call Kankuro something akin to a brother but with his frequent pick-up lines and innuendos, despite the fact that they were (mostly) in jest, it made things awkward. Sakura's mind wandered off to the third Sand Sibling, the youngest and most powerful of the three, and the one of most interest to her. _Gaara... _She thought with regret. Oh, what a mistake she had made. How could she be so _stupid_? For someone who was praised on her level of intelligence, her recent actions sure proved otherwise. She would make things right, Sakura vowed to herself. _Tomorrow, I'll seek him out. _

Realizing she was standing in the middle of the street staring off into the distance in the dead of night like some sort of weirdo, Sakura quickly turned on her heel and headed to Chouji and Ino's house. Her stomach growled involuntarily and she rubbed it soothingly, as if to stop the hunger within. She hoped Ino had some dinner left over, but, knowing her husband, that was improbable. She'd just have to quietly whip something up herself considering both Ino and Chouji were most likely asleep by now.

Sakura's thoughts were interrupted when she walked up the porch steps of the house, noticing all the lights were out. That was expected given the late hour, but when she grasped the door knob she realized it was unlocked. Now that was very out of character for a shinobi- and especially a kunoichi, even more so one like Ino. The blonde herself had lectured various female friends of theirs, shinobi or no, on the very issue. Because of these facts Sakura found herself on edge, instantly alert.

She was overwhelmed with déjà vu as she crept through the dark house, checking every room only to find them empty. Where the hell had Ino and Chouji gone? Did they take Akira with them? The latter question was answered when she heard crying from upstairs, along with the sudden burst of chakra in the same room. Another person was here, and that was all it took to send Sakura into a flurry. Despite the desperation that threatened to overtake her, Sakura remained calm and quiet- keeping true to her shinobi instincts. Akira's crying was the only sound in the quiet house, making her worry even more. She felt the chakra signature above move as she crept up the stairs and she masked her own in response. Sakura bit her lip nervously as she sneaked down the hall. Akira's crying echoed throughout the house and made the air ominous, and the feeling of unease only intensified when everything went dead silent. Sakura held her breath, listening for the slightest hiccup from her son, but there was absolutely nothing. She was outside the door now, heart beating fast and mind reeling even faster, and she slowly pushed it open...

Gaara himself stood in the center of the room, his back towards her and arms hidden in front of himself. He had his head bent down as if he was looking at something, but the crib in the corner was empty. Sakura felt frozen in place, not sure what to make of the scene in front of her. She was about to speak up- and say what, she didn't know- when a familiar little hand reached up and gripped Gaara's nose. The man wrinkled it in response and his brow creased; she would have to assume his lips were pursued oddly since she couldn't see his whole face from her angle. If she wasn't so shocked, Sakura would have found this very funny. Apparently Akira did; the child's giggling laughter echoed throughout the room. Sakura felt her heart swell up as Gaara stared in amazement at the bundle in his arms. The Kazekage reached up and gently took the his son's hand off his face and the child settled for holding his father's thumb instead of his nose. Gaara then did something he seldom allowed himself to do- he grinned openly as he held the baby close to his chest.

Sakura didn't realize she had been crying until her vision blurred and her cheeks felt wet. Quickly wiping the offensive moisture away, she silently stepped forward. Sakura wrapped her arms around Gaara from behind, her hands resting on his own that held their child. She only exposed her chakra signature a second before contact so that Gaara wouldn't be completely caught off guard. She felt him stiffen slightly and his breath cease as she buried her face in his back between his shoulder blades, taking in his scent. They stayed like that for a long time, neither of them sure exactly how long. Sakura felt Akira go still in their arms, his head rolling back and breathing slowing down as sleep overtook him.

"Gaara..." Sakura whispered, still not brave enough to face him.

"Hold onto me tightly." He replied shortly without explanation. Sakura's brows furrowed in confusion- not that Gaara could see her expression- but she did as she was told. She shut her eyes tightly as a gust of wind ruffled them, grains of sand lightly scratching her exposed skin. When she opened her eyes again Sakura realized they were no longer at Ino and Chouji's house, but rather the Hokage's quarters. _This must be where Gaara is currently staying. _Sakura mused in realization. Gaara stepped forward out of her grasp as the sand picked up once again, forming into a cradle of sorts, and he placed the sleeping child inside. He pulled the blanket that was previously wrapped around Akira up to his little chest, his fingers lingering to lightly brush the baby's russet locks of hair out of his face. Sakura felt a rush of happiness at the sight of Gaara being so gentle with their son. How could she have ever imagined he'd hurt them?

"I'll get the bassinet from the Akimichis' tomorrow. For now, this will have to do." He replied, still not facing her. Sakura felt her heart ache, guilt eating away at her.

"Gaara, I-" he turned swiftly around, pulling her into a light embrace that silenced her.

"Don't say anything. We'll talk tomorrow. For now, let's just go to bed." Gaara spoke softly into her hair. Sakura nodded, her voice escaping her, and he guided her over to the spacious bed adjacent to the handcrafted cradle in the corner. Sakura quickly discarded her sandals and medic skirt to crawl over the mattress, ducking underneath the covers. Gaara pulled his vest and jacket off along with his shoes, leaving him in a simple black tee-shirt with fishnet at the hem and his normal trousers. He got into the large bed and kept distance between him and Sakura, giving her plenty of room to herself.

Evidently this was not what she wanted, Gaara soon realized, as she wasted no time in closing the space between them. He felt her curl up against his side, her face buried in his bicep. Almost by instinct, it seemed, his arm dipped beneath her head and pulled her close as his other arm draped itself around her waist, his hand resting lightly on the small of her back as he turned on his side to face her. Sakura's hands rested on his chest and Gaara felt a sudden calm wash over him. Things were going to be okay now, something made him believe.

"G-gomen... Gomennasai, Gaara." She whispered shakily. He could feel the dampness of her tears through his shirt; at this, he frowned. He pulled her chin up to align their gazes. Looking into the emerald depths of her eyes Gaara saw the sadness there- the despondent regret.

"I love you, Gaara. Truly, honestly, unconditionally." He felt his heart race at the sincerity of her words, though his expression gave nothing away. He said nothing. Slowly, almost hesitantly, Gaara bent his head down and placed a careful kiss upon her soft lips. Sakura, much to his delight, pushed back against him, their mouths molding against each other gently. It was their first chaste kiss, the first genuine kiss without lust, she suddenly realized as it ended. Something about that fact made it all the more special. Though neither added pressure, their lips still brushed each other's lightly from their close contact. Sakura peeked up into his black-rimmed, seafoam eyes only to see the emotion he did not speak out loud- love. Smiling at her discovery, the silent confirmation of his true feelings, she relaxed in his embrace. Things would turn out alright, something told her.

Nothing more was said and Sakura drifted off to sleep, a content look on her face. Gaara watched her for a long time as she laid dormant, admiring the woman in his arms. She loved him. They had a son. He had a family. It was all he could ever hope to dream for in his entire life, and he would never let them go now. He would protect them with his very life, go through hell and back again for them, the beautiful, loving woman of his and their beloved son, his heir. The fact that Akira resembled him quite closely did not go unnoticed by Gaara, and it made his chest swell with a kind of pride he had never experienced before. He still felt hurt and somewhat betrayed that Sakura had ran away from him, hiding their son, but he understood the reason behind her actions. Gaara physically flinched at the memory of his reaction to the news earlier that evening, but Sakura didn't stir. He would have to make amends with her come morning- he would get down on his knees and_ beg _if he had to, if she wanted him to.

Gaara's eyes closed and he reached out with his chakra to check on the sleeping child in the adjacent corner. He was still dormant, laying on his back, but the blanket had slipped off of him. A single tendril of sand gripped the edge of the fabric and tucked it up to his son's chin, satisfied when the child was perfectly covered and content. Gaara smiled once more. Yes, this was how things were supposed to be. Things were perfect now. Eyes still closed, he put his hands together in a sign (arms still around Sakura) and allowed himself to fall into a deep meditation that served as his sleeping state. Gaara fell into a peaceful black, a complacent expression on his face.

* * *

A/N: Aw, I love the scene where Sakura comes in, thinking Akira is in danger, only to find that Gaara is cradling him. It's my favorite moment in this story, I think. Also... This isn't the end! There will be an epilogue to tie up any loose ends. Sorry for the update delay, but this chapter is much longer than the others! I hope that makes up for it, and that you like it.

Review and tell me what you think of this chapter! Review and tell me which Naruto story you think I should write next (Artemis is a work in progress already and may take a while to post, so stick around). It won't be a long wait for this story's epilogue. Thanks for reading, sayonara!


	9. Epilogue

_**~* Falling Inside The Black *~**_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths_

_Can I ever go back?_

_Falling inside the black..._

* * *

Sakura sighed contently, reveling in the warmth that surrounded her. She couldn't remember the last time she had gotten such a good night's rest; she felt like she was sleeping on a cloud. A cloud that seemed to radiate heat, smelled of desert rain and creosote bushes, and held her snugly... Sakura slowly opened her eyes, reality coming down on her as she came face to face with the formidable Kazekage, who was in a deep meditation that served as his sleeping state. She involuntarily blushed at the close contact, their faces mere inches apart, and felt ridiculous for the butterflies in her stomach. They had been in much, _much_ more intimate positions before, yet this was having such a great effect on her. It seemed their relationship had gone completely backwards, from having children to... Well, she didn't really know what would come next. Sakura hadn't the faintest idea where she and Gaara would go from here. Sakura wriggled slightly and as a result Gaara pulled her closer, their bodies pulled flush against the other's as his arms embraced her tightly. Realizing that she wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, Sakura relaxed and urged her mind to stop thinking so she could get some more sleep while she still had the chance.

But Akira would have none of it, she realized, as he began to whimper from the corner. Gaara's eyes snapped open at once from the sound and he blinked in slight confusion before memory returned to him, and he sat up to retrieve the fussy child.

"I've got him." Sakura insisted, hopping out of bed and throwing the covers over before making her way to the crib. She peered down at the child within and scooped him up as she tip-toed her way back to the bed, Gaara watching her intently all the while. Laying Akira down on his back atop the mattress, the child then proceeded to observe his parents. He stared up at his mother first before his seafoam eyes slid over to his father, regarding them both silently... Before he stuck his little fist in his mouth adorably, much to their amusement. Tinkling laughter came from Sakura and Gaara gave a small smile.

"We should talk..." The pink-haired woman spoke, breaking the silence. Gaara simply nodded as Sakura turned to face him, pulling her legs up until she sat criss-cross.

"I apologize-"

"About last night-" They spoke in unison, and Sakura nearly face-palmed herself for the slip up. _Real smooth, Sakura, _her inner snickered.

"Er, sorry about that... You go first."

"No- you." Gaara stated, leaving no room for argument. Sakura nodded slowly, taking a deep breath to organize her thoughts.

"Gaara... I'm so, so sorry, for everything. I know there is nothing I can say or do to make up for what I did. It was foolish to think that you'd ever hurt Akira, or me. I was just... Stupid, and afraid... And alone. I should have gone to you, but..." Sakura trailed off, staring down at her hands in her lap instead of meeting his gaze. Gaara waited a moment to make sure she was done speaking.

"I forgive you." He said softly, tilting his head down to the side to see her face. Her head snapped up, the shock clear on her face.

"...But Gaara, what I did was unforgivable. I can't even begin to make up for it." Sakura insisted, but the Kazekage watched her knowingly.

"As you said, you were afraid. I forgive you. It has come to my understanding that a mother will do anything for the well-being of her child." Gaara was reminded of the day he fought his father, when he learned of how his own mother had vowed to protect him forever out of love, and her wishes had come true through the sand. A mother's love knew no bounds, and as such she would go through great lengths to keep her child safe. Gaara was snapped out of his thoughts when Sakura reached forward, taking his hand in her own.

"Arigatou..." She whispered quietly, a grateful smile on her lips. Guilt struck him harshly when he saw her kind expression, and he was reminded of the previous night. His gaze landed on her neck only to find clear, unblemished white skin, but he could still imagine the purple hand print around her throat. The hand print he himself had inflicted. Though she had healed the wound, it still haunted him.

"I cannot even begin to atone for my actions last night... What I did to you... I couldn't bear to hurt either of you." Gaara finished quietly, his eyes on the child on the bed.

"That wasn't you, Gaara, and you know it."

"But if I fail to control him, then I no longer trust myself around you." Gaara slid his hand out of Sakura's grasp, but she held on tightly.

"_I_ trust you." Sakura insisted with a determined gleam in her eye, surprising him.

"But-"

"If you ever lose control again, I'll protect Akira. You have to trust me. I won't let anything happen to him, ever." Gaara opened his mouth for rebuttal but promptly shut it when the word 'trust' came up. He did trust Sakura, but could she really face off against Shukaku? He believed in her and had faith in her, he truly did, but against the demon...

"You have to trust me- I won't let any harm befall our son." Sakura said gently, her eyes softening.

"Or yourself." Gaara quickly added and the pink-haired woman nodded with a smile.

"Or myself." She confirmed, their hands still intertwined. The only sound in the room came from Akira's occasional coos as he waived his arms and feet in the air aimlessly. His parents silently watched the boy as if seeing him for the first time.

"Did you really mean what you said last night?" Gaara asked quietly, eyes never leaving his son. Sakura immediately knew what he spoke of- her confession.

"I did, yes. I _do_." She emphasized, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"...Never leave me again. _Ever_." Gaara ordered with finality, but Sakura could hear the vulnerability behind his words. She didn't really register what she was about to do, rather she acted on impulse, as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against the scar on his forehead, placing a kiss on the slightly rougher skin there. Gaara's eyes widened slightly in surprise at the gesture and Sakura felt her face heat up under his gaze as she gave him a sheepish smile. He slowly raised a hand toward her face, his fingers trailing across the skin of her cheek. Sakura's breath caught in her throat, her eyes watching his every move. He looked up and met her gaze, his seafoam eyes shining with the emotion he dared not speak out loud in fear of waking from this wonderful dream. His hand stopped caressing her face to tangle in the hair at the back of her head, gently guiding her closer to him. Sakura inched closer, feeling like she was falling within the depth of his gaze, and closed her eyes only when their lips met. There was so much feeling- so much _love _in his movements that Sakura felt as if it were actually tangible in its intensity. When the kiss was broken he still held her close, their foreheads pressed together and their gazes aligned. An intense seafoam met a dazed emerald, and Sakura could only smile lovingly. Words were not needed here.

The moment was shattered by a incessant knocking at the door. Gaara glared at the interruption and growled, muttering incomprehensible curses under his breath as he made his way to the door.

"What is it?" He snapped irritably as he swung the door open, revealing an expectant Temari tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

"You were supposed to meet with the new Leaf council forty-five minutes ago for a meeting you requested, _Kazekage-sama_." She informed him with a bright, sunny smile. Gaara frowned, then his eyes widened in realization. He quickly swept back into the room and pulled his jacket on hastily.

"And Sakura has been summoned as well to witness." Temari added, and the pink-haired woman cocked a brow in question.

"But Akira..."

"Leave it to Aunty Temari! I'll take care of him~!" The Wind Mistress sang joyfully, her eyes lighting up when she saw the baby on the bed. She entered the room and scooped the child up, cooing at him all the while. Sakura stifled her laughter as Gaara rolled his eyes at his sister's behavior. Sakura quickly strapped her medic skirt in place and pulled her knee-high sandals on over her legs as Gaara snapped the buckles on his vest. The pink-haired woman pressed a quick kiss on Akira's forehead and Gaara patted his son's head, almost uncertainly so, before wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist; they both disappeared in a whirl wind of sand. Temari smiled at the place they once stood. _Mission accomplished. _

* * *

To say their sudden appearance in the middle of the council room had been a surprise would have been an understatement. The Kazekage was not one to have dramatic entrances nor was he an ostentatious person to begin with, in fact. This proved to be quite a shocker for the people in the room, seeing the Kazekage materialize in the middle of the room from a tornado of sand, his arm snaked around the waist of a pink-haired kunoichi. Kankuro, who was leaning on the wall in the corner of the room, simply smirked knowingly at his brother's back as everyone else was silenced into shock.

"I apologize for the delay." Gaara stated formally in a tone that was truly anything but apologetic. Kankuro resisted the snicker that threatened to break free and waved at Sakura, beckoning her toward him. She nodded respectfully to the council and walked towards the Puppet Master, now observing the new Konoha officials. Hyūga Hiashi was seated in the center, his critical gaze missing nothing. His presence did not surprise Sakura. Inuzuka Tsume sat next to him in all her feral glory, though in the council room she was more reserved. Aburame Shi sat on Hiashi's other side, his glasses and the high collar of his coat making it difficult to see what he thought of the situation. And lastly, Hatake Kakashi sat at the end of the table.

"Very well. Let the meeting begin." Hiashi's strict voice broke Sakura out of her thoughts.

"I have called this meeting to discuss the future political arrangements of Konoha. As Hatake may have informed you, I seek a joint-partnership between the nations of Wind and Fire." Gaara started as he met the individual gazes of the new council members. Kakashi didn't have much of a selection to choose from, but these people would do well enough.

"But before that can become a reality, a new Hokage must be inducted. I have nominated Hatake Kakashi, yet in the end it is the decision of the council." The Kazekage spoke, tone civil. The new council members turned to each other, murmuring silently, and Sakura couldn't quite catch what they were discussing.

"It has been a unanimous decision: Hatake Kakashi, based on your abilities, experience, and reputation, you are the most qualified candidate for this position. Do you accept the role of Konoha's Nanadaime Hokage?" Hiashi eventually spoke, observing Kakashi acutely. Sakura felt her eyes widen in surprise, pride swelling in her chest for her former sensei.

"I do." The silver-haired man confirmed with a respectful bow.

"Official documentation must be provided before anything is set in stone; you will receive such paperwork after this meeting." Tsume added, keeping an eye on Kakashi.

"But there are still unresolved issues at hand." Hiashi's voice cut through the room as he stared pointedly at the Kazekage. Gaara looked at him in question, wordlessly.

"I still do not trust an alliance with Suna." It was an understandable notion, Gaara concluded, after everything that had gone down in the last year.

"What conditions do you put forth to accept this treaty?" The red-haired man asked reasonably.

"A trade- nothing more." Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion at the Hyūga's cryptic words.

"What is this trade you speak of?"

"Something to link the Hokage and the Kazekage politically is acceptable, but it would prove to be more successful in the long run to link the two on a more... _Personal _level." Hiashi insinuated. Gaara did not like where this was going.

"Explain your intentions."

"We have called Haruno Sakura to witness this meeting, as you know. She is the only surviving member of Hatake's team, his last living pupil, and is something akin to his daughter."

"Niece." Kakashi corrected, a finger up in declaration. The remark went ignored, much to his chagrin.

"An arranged marriage..." Gaara said in realization, his tone low and somewhat angered. Sakura was surprised, not only because of the notion but because of his reaction.

"Yes-"

"I refuse." The council room was deadly silent, the air thick with tension. Sakura flushed in embarrassment and attempted to look unaffected to no avail, while Kankuro openly stared in shock at his brother with his mouth agape.

"What is this?" Hiashi demanded, evidently offended. "We were under the impression that you were quite _fond _of Haruno." Gaara glared vehemently at the last comment.

"I will not force someone into a meaningless marriage." Gaara enunciated each word precisely though his voice was low and calm. Sakura was shocked once more. Did he really believe that she wouldn't be receptive to the idea? After everything they had been through?

"If not Haruno Sakura, then perhaps another Leaf kunoichi will suffice?" Hiashi considered, and Gaara's expression grew more menacing with every word that passed. Sakura felt Kankuro stiffen beside her, and she looked at him with concern.

"Things are going to get bad... It's the first meeting with the new council, and it's already getting heated..." He muttered to her under his breath. Realization hit Sakura at full force right then; this ordeal wasn't about personal matters, it was about political matters. Both Gaara and Hiashi fully intended on getting their ways and Sakura knew they were both too proud and too stubborn to back down. Things could get ugly if a compromise was not reached, and soon.

"I accept." Sakura blurted out fortuitously. The council member's looked at her, surprised by the sudden outburst. Hiashi smirked smugly as Gaara's head snapped back around to face her, shock evident within his seafoam depths.

"Good then. The wedding-"

"You do not know what you're saying." The Kazekage interrupted Hiashi with utter disregard as his eyes bore into Sakura.

"Don't I?" The pink-haired woman inquired, narrowing her eyes slightly at the fact that he was doubting her. "I would do anything for my village, and luckily in this case my personal wishes coincide with my duties." She stated quietly, keeping his gaze. He stared at her, silently asking if she was certain, and Sakura gave a slight nod of the head in confirmation.

"...Very well." Gaara let out, closing his eyes in resignation.

"The wedding will be held in three months time. Meeting adjourned." Hiashi said with finality, and the sound of papers rustling and chairs sliding across the floor could be heard as people exited the room. Kakashi, who had been shocked into silence at what he had just witnessed, put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder with his trademark eye-crease smile. The pink-haired kunoichi smiled back before the new Hokage left. Only she and Gaara were now left in the council room.

"There is no going back now. You have single-handedly sealed your fate." The Kazekage said softly, his back still towards her. Sakura walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle loosely, similarly to how she had done back at the Akimichi's the previous night. He made no move to pull her closer or push her away.

"I have already promised that I will never leave you again, don't you remember?" She asked gently, laying her head against his lean back. He relaxed in her embrace but still did not move.

"I never go back on my word; that's my nindō." Sakura said with a nostalgic smile, repeating Naruto's words from long ago. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that Gaara recognized her allusion as well, though he said nothing. After a moment of silence his hands rested lightly over her own.

"No single person has taken priority over everything else in my life until you decided to change that. And now there is not just one, but two..." Gaara mused, thoughts on his son and soon-to-be wife. He felt Sakura smile behind him.

"Aishiteru, Gaara." Sakura said it in an almost thankful way, and Gaara closed his eyes contentedly as a small smile graced his lips.

A tendril of sand trailed over her skin and made it's way down her arm to her hand, the grains wrapping firmly around her left middle finger. Sakura glanced down at the golden-colored band round her finger and smiled, tears stinging her eyes.

"Arigatou, Sakura."

* * *

Sakura clenched her jaw in a desperate attempt not to cringe at the multiple hairdressers yanking mercilessly at her pink locks. _Beauty is pain, _the main cosmetician had insisted. She was the self-proclaimed personal stylist of the Kazekage's family, evidently. Sakura had asked Gaara for a second opinion on the woman's hair styling skills, trying very hard to hold back her laughter at the thought of Gaara getting his hair tended to by the fussy woman. The sudden image of her fiance with hot rollers in his hair made her lose her composure, ultimately, and he simply stared at her blankly before returning to his paperwork. She had not missed the slightly irritated twitch of his eye, which made it all worth while. In the end, Temari had assured her that the woman was indeed good at her job.

Sakura watched her reflection in the mirror as the woman in front of her began to change into someone she didn't recognize. Someone... _Different_, to say the least_._ She hoped Gaara would think her appealing. His opinion was more important than her own, after all, and since she did not normally wear make-up or style her hair she was unsure of what was considered beautiful, especially by Sunan standards.

When it was all said and done, Sakura observed the woman in the mirror. Her short petal tresses were curled to perfection and piled upon her head in an up-do held in place with small, simple yet beautiful hair clips, some strands spiraling down the side of her face. Her bangs framed her large emerald eyes, which were inked with dark eye liner and mascara. The make-up felt foreign and slightly itchy on her sensitive skin, and she hoped it was worth it. She wore traditional blue and white robes, matching Gaara's Kazekage garb. It was the official clothes of a Kazehime, she had been told. She still blushed slightly at the title.

"You look absolutely _gorgeous_!" Came a squeal from behind, and Sakura turned to smile at her blonde friend. Ino wore a simple dark blue dress that came to her knees with black heels, her golden hair pulled up in her trademark pony tail, and a red-headed child placed on her hip.

"Thanks, Ino-pig." The pink haired woman grinned back. Sakura stepped forward and rubbed off what appeared to be chocolate on his face.

"No problem, Forehead. Finally you're settling down! You're not getting any younger, you know." Ino smirked with a flip of her hair. Sakura rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Watch it, Pig." The pink haired woman grumbled.

"Hey! I'm just glad my efforts didn't go to waste..." Ino insinuated cryptically with a knowing gleam in her eye. Sakura cocked a brow wordlessly in question (a habit she had picked up from a certain Kazekage) but the blond kunoichi simply grinned.

"Kakashi-sensei is waiting outside the door, so hurry up!" And with that, the Yamanaka was gone with Sakura's child in tow. Sakura wasn't stupid, to say the least. It hadn't taken her long to connect the dots and come to the conclusion that Temari, Kankuro, Ino and Chouji had joined together to push her and Gaara together. Kankuro had informed the Akimichi's of the plan when he dropped Akira off with them. He and Temari had constructed it all right from the beginning. After her and Gaara's reunion it was decided that Kankuro would console his brother and discreetly tell him of Akira's whereabouts, leading Gaara to the Akimichi's. Temari had instructed that Ino and Chouji leave Akira in the house alone and watch from nearby, hiding their presences, as the Sand kunoichi went and consoled Sakura and pushed her to go see her son. In the end, her and Gaara had encountered each other in the house with their son, and everything had fallen into place. Now she was engaged to the red-haired man of her dreams. In fact, she was only moments away from marrying him.

Sakura swallowed nervously, taking deep breaths to calm herself. Her stomach churned uncomfortably and her palms grew sticky with sweat.

Finally, it was time.

Sakura raised her chin, if only to feign the confidence she lacked, and walked out the door to meet the awaiting Hokage, who was donned in his official robes as well.

"You look beautiful, Sakura." Kakashi complimented, a smile in place under his mask.

"Why thank you, sensei."

"May I?" He offered his arm to her, and she looped hers through it in response with a bright smile.

"You know, Sakura, you're like the..."

"Daughter you never had?" The pink haired woman finished for him. Kakashi frowned as his eye twitched slightly.

"I was going to say _niece_..." He grumbled, and Sakura laughed.

"Let's go already, before you make us late." She smirked.

Sakura held her breath as they walked out the door outside, a crowd of people waiting. Ino and Chouji sat in the front row, the blonde kunoichi bouncing Akira on her knee. Revealing the illegitimate child had been a hassle and great shock to the public, but since they were engaged already nothing could really be said about it. Normally such a thing would be scandalous, but in this case no one really cared.

All of Konoha and half of Suna had come to witness their union, and it was partially for this reason that Sakura felt extremely self conscious. Her gaze flicked up to the red-haired man waiting down the aisle, his expression placid as ever, though his eyes had softened on her. She did not know how his breath hitched when he saw her. She did not know how his heart hammered in his chest at the very sight of her. She did not know that he was, in fact, just as nervous as she was- if not more.

As she neared ever closer both of them grew more antsy, though one was more obvious than the other. When she stood beside him Sakura gave a small smile, meeting his gaze uncertainly. He felt his nerves settle then; somehow, things were going to be alright, he knew. Everything would be okay as long as she was at his side, just as she was now. Gaara took her smaller hand in his own, lacing their fingers together, as the ceremony proceeded without any trouble.

* * *

Gaara slowly rocked a sleeping Akira in his arms, the child gently holding his father's thumb even in slumber. Despite his initial worry, he had taken to fatherhood quite well in the last three months. Their son was now eleven months, two weeks, and three days old, Gaara calculated after Sakura had told him the date of his birth, which he had fully preserved to memory soon after. Though he was frequently uncertain he was doing the correct thing for his son, he made up for everything with the effort he placed in doing so.

"Is he asleep yet?" Came a hushed voice from behind. Gaara turned to face the pink-haired beauty. His wife. His Kazehime. His future, along with the bundle in his arms.

"Yes." Gaara confirmed as he placed Akira in Sakura's hands. She carefully set him in the crib in the center of the room, which was furnished completely for the child, and Gaara took her in his arms from behind. He nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck wordlessly and she giggled from the ticklish sensation, making him smirk.

"Come on, let's go to bed." Gaara trailed behind his wife down the hallway with his hands remaining on her hips, thinking over the last few weeks. He was relieved to finally be back home in Suna where he belonged, amidst the sand and away from the trees. Sakura had been a tad upset over leaving her village, but she accepted her new life and the responsibilities that came with it happily; she still kept in touch with her friends from Konoha, namely the Akimichi's and the Hokage. For this, he was glad. Since then she had begun working at his hospital, or, more accurately, _her _hospital. All in all, he was genuinely surprised and secretly ecstatic about how well things had worked out. She was good for his village, but mostly good for him. Gaara had never imagined he would be so fortunate, yet here he was with a woman and child- a family he never imagined he'd ever have.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked down and met her expressive emerald eyes, which gazed up at him with curiosity.

"My good fortune," he replied honestly with a small smile. Sakura raised her hand and placed it on the side of his face gently, her face mirroring his expression.

"It seems we're both very fortunate people." She whispered quietly. Gaara took her hand from his face and held it in his own instead, leaning forward to press their foreheads together. He searched her eyes in silent awe, observing the emotions that swam within those emerald depths.

"You have given me so much more than I can ever hope to return." He murmured. Sakura smiled cheerfully with a knowing look in her eye, and he watched her in interest.

"I'll never be able to give you as much as you deserve... But I do have something for you now." _A gift? _Gaara mentally checked what day it was only to find that there was nothing significant about the date. No birthdays, holidays, anniversaries, or anything of the sort. Yet she had a present for him... Well, he'd just have to shower her with reciprocal gifts the next day, he decided. It'd be his pleasure.

"What's the occasion?" He asked with an air of curiosity, tilting his head in question.

"Oh, nothing in particular... Just being spontaneous." She teased with a grin. Now he was dying to know what she had planned.

"...What is it?" He inquired, desperately trying to hide the immense curiosity behind the question. Unfortunately for him, Sakura was much more perceptive than that.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She drawled smugly. Gaara's eyes narrowed slightly; he did not enjoy being teased. Before he could retort, Sakura held her finger to his lips to silence him.

"I'll give you a riddle, and you can have three guesses." So it was a game she was playing, Gaara concluded. He was up to the challenge- he would _not_ lose. Determination set in his features and he gave a firm nod.

"I can be created by humans, but they cannot control me. I suck on wood, paper and flesh alike. I can be more of a hindrance than help at times. To my creators, I seem to be everywhere at once. What am I?" Sakura found it to be painfully obvious, but as she watched the gears turn in Gaara's head she began to realize that maybe he was a bit more oblivious than she originally thought. Minutes of silence ticked by; he didn't have an answer, yet he would not admit defeat.

"What gets a shower but doesn't get wet?" She hinted, almost bursting with excitement. But exasperation and disbelief began to take over as the blank expression remained on her husband's face.

"What bounces but should never be dropped?" Sakura asked desperately. It was the last clue she had up her sleeve. She honestly didn't think she'd have to use more than one, yet the Kazekage was still unaware of what she was getting at. For a man who was really very intelligent, he could be quite dense at times. She resisted the urge to face-palm; instead of her giving a riddle and him giving three guesses, the converse had become the case. Maybe instead of words, a more hands on approach would do the trick...

Sakura took his hand and gently placed it over her lower abdomen, expecting his reaction any second at the motion. His gaze flicked down to where his hand was, the previous riddles still flitting through his mind.

"Gaara."

"..."

"I'm pre..." She trailed off, waiting for him to finish the sentence.

"Presumptuous."

"No."

"Predictable?"

"That's debatable."

"Precious."

"That too."

"...Precarious?" Gaara deliberated whether or not he was pushing his luck with this one as Sakura's eye began to twitch irritably. She took a deep breath to calm herself, which he was thankful for.

"Pre..." He remained silent.

"Preg..." He cocked a brow in question.

"Pregna...nt." _Pre... Preg... Pregna...nt... Pregnant..._ _Pregnant. _Gaara felt his eyes widen in realization, missing the look of happiness on his wife's features. He looked down at her for confirmation, shock evident on his face.

"P-pregnant?" He asked uncertainly. Sakura laughed and nodded.

"Yes, Gaara. _Pregnant._" She teased. His reaction was priceless- even better than she had imagined it to be. He pulled her tightly to him, surprising her, and held her close.

"Took you long enough to catch on." She grumbled with a grin.

"I didn't think that was an option." He answered without missing a beat.

"Why wouldn't it be? We're married, and we have Akira already." Gaara remained silent to this. He was admittedly a bit embarrassed that he hadn't caught on sooner, but honestly didn't imagine she could be pregnant again. He had never seen her pregnant before actually, and so it was a foreign concept to him. Yet here she was, carrying his child... Again. Before he hadn't thought he could be happier, but this news put his previous contentment to shame. He pulled his wife closer, his hand still caressing her stomach and the treasure within.

Gaara closed his eyes as joy radiated through his being. A wife and children of his own. A family- something he had always yearned for, and now, miraculously, had. This was true happiness, he concluded. The happiness he had sought for so long; it was love.

* * *

A/N: I had so much trouble ending this story. It took me forever to write, and when it was all said and done with, the worst possible thing happened; it got DELETED. I then had to rewrite it from memory! I wanted to throw my laptop out the window! This is why it took much longer than usual for this chapter to come out. Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed this story and the ending! Thank you all so much for sticking around and reading it, it means a lot to me.

In other news, I was looking on FF the other day and realized there isn't nearly enough GaaSaku on this website... So I've decided to change this fact, one story at a time! **I've started my new GaaSaku** already, and I really advise you go check it out! It's called "The Ties That Bind", and though only the prologue is out I have high hopes for it. I think it'll be a lot longer and have more depth than this story. I'd absolutely love it if you checked it out, too.

Sayonara!


End file.
